


Still the same

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Childhood Friends, Confusion, Cute Ending, Day At The Beach, Drunk kiss, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Friend, Kim Seungmin in Denial, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Pining, Sad and Happy, Slow Burn, Smut, Thighs, Top Hwang Hyunjin, it got a litle kinky oops, rated expilic for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Hyunjin moved away years and years ago, any feelings seungmin had harbored for him when he was a kid dissipated over that time, or so he thought. when hyunjin came to visit, seungmin was ecstatic, until he saw how attractive his friend had become, and as they got along like he had never left, seungmin's old, pesky feelings began to crawl back.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Still the same

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like four months, and it is my longest fic ever! i really hope you like it, drop a kudos and comment if you do.

Jinnie <3

_Just got off the plane, I’ll see you in a bit_

_Alright, see you in a sec_

Jinnie <3

_Love you ^3^_

_Love you too_

Seungmin smiled as he put his phone in his pocket and glanced around, he knew since Hyunjin just got off the plane he wouldn’t be there yet, but he couldn’t help himself, he was excited was excited.

Hyunjin and him had been friends since they were little, they had grown up in the same neighbourhood, they were only a few houses apart and their moms were best friends, so, naturally, they spent almost every day together.

They were so close that Seungmin even found himself harbouring a small crush on the boy, not that he ever told Hyunjin, it was just a small one, Seungmin was realising who he was, and the older was just so beautiful and kind to him.

They would have sleepovers every weekend, they would do homework together after school. And they’d even walk together to school in the mornings.

Hyunjin and Seungmin were inseparable, everyone knew it.

Until they weren’t.

Hyunjin’s mom passed away when the boys were thirteen, the age where the two were the closest, finding themselves, going through all the awkward puberty moments every teenage boy experienced.

The boys were both heartbroken, Seungmin had always seen his friend’s mom as kind of a second mother, she was always there for him when his mom had work. His mom was also distraught, it had been her best friend, after all.

Hyunjin’s dad had taken it the hardest, he had completely closed himself off, transitioned from the kind, father figure he was, to someone who worked all day, barely slept, and barely ever spent time with his son.

It was two months after Hyunjin’s mom’s death when him and his dad moved to America for work.

It was a time in the boy’s life that they would never forget. They were devastated. The wound of Hyunjin’s mom’s death still fresh, and now they were losing each other? It was so much for the boys.

They kept in contact of course, texting every month for years, making sure to keep the other updated on what was happening in their lives, how everything was going. Seungmin’s feelings for his friend slowly morphed away, or so he thought.

He missed his friend a lot, of course he moved on, but it was still painful when people would bring him up. The brunette kept his head high though. Hyunjin promised he would visit one day.

Today was that day, five years later, Seungmin had just graduated and was on his gap year between the end of high school and college, and Hyunjin was too. The younger pitched in some cash, and finally, Hyunjin was able to come back to his hometown for two weeks to see his best friend.

The younger boy was nervous.

It had been years, and sure, they’d talked, but they hadn’t never sent photos, and they’d never spoken over the phone, what if Seungmin didn’t even recognise his friend? What if he was so different? What if he came back and was homophobic? Seungmin had never told him that he was gay.

His worry was cut short at the sound of a loud “SEUNGMIN!” being called across the airport. The boy lifted his head in surprise and froze at the person who was running towards him.

It was Hyunjin alright. Seungmin would never forget the mole right under his eye, or the plushness of his lips, or his gleaming eyes, but he looked so…

Hot.

The slightly elder boy was tall, like, very tall. Before he had left Seungmin would tease him for being a few millimetres shorter than him, and now he was taller by at least a few centimetres.

His hair was dyed blonde and long, half tied in a small ponytail at the back of his head. His face was bare but beautiful, his chubby cheeks had grown in, and his jawline was defined. He was dressed in a tank top to suit the hot Korean weather, and Seungmin almost died at the look at his biceps, which weren’t as big as his friend Chan or Changbin’s, but big none the less.

And his thighs, oh my god his thighs.

Seungmin knew that the elder was a dancer, but through his sweatpants the brunette was not expecting his thighs to be so amazingly thick, he just wanted to bite-

Okay okay, enough impure thoughts. Seungmin shook his head. This was his best friend that he was thinking about, he was not letting those old pesky feelings rear their ugly head at a time like this.

Hyunjin was almost to him now. His suitcase held in one hand, and his arms outspread, a grin on his pretty face.

On instinct, Seungmin smiled back, and opened his arms just in time to embrace his friend in a hug so tight they almost fell over.

“I missed you so much.” Seungmin couldn’t stop himself from blurting out, as he wrapped his arms tighter around his best friend. “I love you so much, don’t leave for so long again.”

“I love you too.” Hyunjin pulled away slightly and brushed the tears Seungmin didn’t even know he was letting out away from his eyes. “I promise I won’t leave for so long again.”

And the two stayed like that, Seungmin with tears streaming down his face, Hyunjin looking on the verge of them himself, before the younger realised how close they were and pulled away with an awkward cough.

“alright, let’s get your bag to my car.” He turned his back to the elder, trying to conceal his red face, and missing the confused glance Hyunjin had thrown him. “it’s just outside, we can listen to whatever songs you want, ok?”

“sounds great.”

_____

The twenty-minute car ride felt just like old times, the two barely spoke, just sung their lungs out to TWICE, laughing whenever one of them got a note wrong.

The only difference his time was that Seungmin noticed the few octaves that his friends voice had gone down, and how he could flawlessly rap a lot of the parts, lips moving quickly and amazingly.

By the time they got home, the two were puffed out and in fits of giggles, as they had both fucked up a part in Call Out My Name, and apparently it was the funniest things either of them had ever heard in years. And maybe it was.

Seungmin lived in the same house had had before Hyunjin left, and the elder had tears in his eyes as he looked over it.

Seungmin remembered the last time Hyunjin had been there, sat on the floor, crying into Seungmin’s arms as he told him it was all going to be okay, that he wouldn’t lose him too.

Maye that was what Hyunjin was remembering, as a single tear streamed down his flawless cheek, maybe it was when his mom was sick and he had run to the house at 3 am in the rain, just to cry to his friend, just to be comforted, and just to watch as Seungmin burst into tears, and his mom, who overheard, began to sob.

Maybe it was a happy memory, like when they tried to climb onto the roof and fell, Seungmin breaking his arm and Hyunjin twisting his ankle, when they were ten. Or when they riled Seungmin’s old dog up and made him chase Seungmin’s older brother Wonpil around the yard until he was crying when they were eight.

A million emotions crossed his face, and Seungmin couldn’t help but feel nostalgic, having Hyunjin back where he was supposed to be.

In the end, all the elder could say was; “the treehouse is still here.”

Seungmin had almost forgotten about it.

The old treehouse built by their dads sat in the biggest tree right outside of Seungmin’s bedroom window. It was old now, and Seungmin hadn’t been inside for a long, long time, but he remembered it like it was yesterday. Maybe he would sweep it out later.

“yea, it is.” He chuckled softly, pulling Hyunjin’s suitcase along the rocky path to his front door. “c’mon, everyone is waiting.”

He was right, the moment the two stepped inside the house, they were surrounded by a group of teenaged boys, of whom by the fond look on Hyunjin’s face, Seungmin was sure he remembered.

“Jinnie!” Felix squealed, wrapping Hyunjin in a hug. “it’s been so long!”

“it really has Lix.” He smiled back, hugging the younger boy. “wow, you guys all look so good.”

“not nearly as good as you!” Changbin laughed, “jeez Hyunjin, you really outgrew all of us.”

“you’ve always been a shortie.” The blonde teased fondly, as he used to do when they were younger. “but you definitely made up for it in muscle, when did you get so buff!”

Seungmin couldn’t help the feeling of what he didn’t want to admit was jealousy crawl through his body, how come Hyunjin hadn’t commented on how he looked? Hadn’t he realised Seungmin had been going to the gym lately specifically for this visit, or that he had worn his best button up shirt and vest with his best beret, specifically to look nice for his friend.

Luckily, before the boy could get angry, Jisung decided to pipe up with one of his usually overdramatic comments.

“hey! I’ve been going to the gym lately too! Can’t you see my muscles?” the squirrel-like boy raised his thin arm, attempting to show off his ‘muscles’. “see?”

“I’m very sorry sungie, but you’re still a noodle.” Hyunjin nodded solemnly as he spoke as if remorseful. “don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get some muscles, one day.”

“hey!” the younger pouted. “Minho hyung, stand up for me!”

“sorry babe, but Hyunjin’s right.” The dancer replied sweetly, wrapping an arm around his shorter boyfriends’ waist. “it’s okay though, your light, easy to throw around.”

“ok ew.” Hyunjin scrunched up his nose, gagging dramatically. “I’ve been back like an hour and already you guys are grossing me out, why am I not surprised you’re still together?”

Seungmin had almost forgotten that Minho and Jisung had gotten together while Hyunjin was still there. Minho was a year older, and Jisung, in all his pubescent glory, had fallen head over heels for the elder boy, even at only thirteen, and Minho had actually given him a chance.

“they’ve broken up like twice.” Chan piped up, crossing his arms with a fond smile. “you’re actually lucky you missed it, but it’s really good to see you again Hyunjin.”

“it’s good to see you too, Chan hyung.” Seungmin watched with a smile as his friends all hugged tightly, some of them with tears streaming down their faces, and he couldn’t help but think that with everything that’s happened, this is where Hyunjin really belonged.

So much had changed, and yet he’s back, and everything seemed the same once again.

“Now c’mon! My mom is letting me drink specifically for this occasion.” Jeongin piped up, lifting up a bottle of soju. “let’s get wasted!”

“what happened to innocent little innie?” Hyunjin joked as he walked over to the drinks. “you used to get flustered when someone even mentioned alcohol.”

“he is nowhere near innocent anymore.” Chan chuckled, putting a hand on the youngest’s back. “we have corrupted him.”

“YOU have corrupted him.” Minho raised an eyebrow. “not us, Mr Bang Chan.”

Hyunjin shot a confused glance at Seungmin, and the younger shrugged with a lopsided grin, it was a long story, and they had a lot of time, at that moment, Seungmin wanted nothing more to drink, relax the butterflies in his stomach, and spend some quality time with his best friend, whom he missed so much.

“to Hyunjin being back, and hotter than ever!”

Everyone lifted their glasses against Felix’s and cheered loudly.

Seungmin had no doubt, as he downed his shot, and watched as Hyunjin wiped his mouth afterwards and screwed up his face, as the boys laughed at him, that this was where he belonged.

_______

It was late, the sun had already set, and Seungmin could barely even register the fact that he was sat, in his old tire swing out front, in total darkness, aside from the bright stars in the sky.

Everyone was drinking inside, and Seungmin did like his alcohol, but a lot of it made him feel hot, and it was too stuffy inside, and Hyunjin was having fun playing beer pong on their old ping pong table with Minho and Chan, so he decided nobody would care much if he just stepped outside for a break.

His drunk mind was practically empty, the butterflies from earlier gone, as he just stared at the stars, they were bright this evening, the outside lights were off, and you could see them quite clearly.

His slightly ridiculous trance was cut by the sound of the back-door opening, and he watched a silhouette stumbled towards him, it only hitting him who it was when they stood next to him, leaning on the swing.

“Hyunjin.” He breathed, he knew that smell anywhere, it hadn’t changed over the years, mint gum, the same brand he had been chewing for years, grass, the fake, plastic kind he probably had in his little apartment in the states, and lastly, home. After all those years, the faint smell of Hyunjin’s old house stuck to his clothes, his clothes he had bought in America, he didn’t even own them in Korea, but somehow, he still smelled the same, and it made Seungmin confused.

“yea it’s me.” The elder slurred, very clearly drunk. “I didn’t notice the tire swing was still here.”

“yea, it is.” Seungmin didn’t go on the swing often anymore, but his little cousins liked to use it when they came over, so it stayed. “remember when we put it up? And it fell on you? And you cut your lip?”

“yea, I do remember that.” The elder leaned closer, and the smell of alcohol covered his normal scent, tainted it. “I still have the scar, see?”

Seungmin couldn’t see, he couldn’t see anything really, it was much too dark, but he leaned close anyways, and pressed a finger to Hyunjin’s soft lips, just because, why not?

He nodded in agreement, as if he knew the scar was there, even though he didn’t, Hyunjin had always had the habit to overdramatise things.

“you are so handsome now Seungmin.” Hyunjin smiled softly, or at least, Seungmin thought he did, and he knew for a fact that he blushed. “when I first saw you I barley recognised you, but I would know that goofy smile anyway, and how you were so dressed up.”

“I could barely recognise you either.” Seungmin replied, eyelids fluttering, suddenly feeling exceedingly exhausted. “you have grown up so much, I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too Seungminnie.” By the slow sound of Hyunjin’s voice, Seungmin knew that the elder was tired too, and he dropped unceremoniously down from the tire swing and on to the grass beneath.

“come lay with me.”

Hyunjin hummed and dropped down next to Seungmin, laying down on his back, as they gazed at the stars.

There arms were touching slightly, and Hyunjin’s skin was burning up, it sent shivers down the younger boy’s spine.

“goodnight Minnie.” Hyunjin slurred, half asleep now. “love you.”

“I love you too, Hyunjin.” Seungmin replied, after a moment.

But the elder was already asleep.

_________

the next morning, the two decided they would go to the mall.

The rest of the boys all had prior engagements, so they left around seven, waking Seungmin up with Jisung’s persistent whining about his head hurting.

It had been years since Hyunjin had eaten authentic Korean food, and he insisted the moment he woke up that for lunch it was what he was craving.

Seungmin had groaned and reluctantly agreed, not quite understanding how Hyunjin was so perky, with how much he had drunk the night before, and the way he had woken up in the yard with his neck aching.

They agreed they would take the subway, as in the states Hyunjin would only ever walk or take a taxi places, and apparently, he missed the dodgy passengers and unsanitary floors and seats, which Seungmin absolutely despised.

But he didn’t say that, because Hyunjin was excited, and if Hyunjin was excited, he could suffer a little bit.

“I can take you guys.” Seungmin’s mom smiled sweetly, stroking Seungmin’s face. She had always been exceedingly overprotective, not even letting Seungmin go out by himself until he was seventeen. “the subway is scary, and I know you don’t-“

“we will be fine mom.” Seungmin interrupted with a cough, as he tapped his foot. He was waiting for Hyunjin to finish getting ready so the two could leave. “Hyunjin wants to take it, it’ll be okay.”

“alright, but don’t forget when I say come home at seven, I mean it Kim Seungmin.” Her voice turned scolding. “I already gave you enough freedom letting you drink here alone with your friends last night.”

“yes, yes I know.”

“ok Seungmin, let’s go.” Hyunjin’s voice interrupted their conversation, and when Seungmin looked up, the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Hyunjin was dressed in ripped black jeans- tight ones- a button up shirt rolled to his elbows, showing off his forearms, and unbuttoned to show off his clean chest. His hair was half up in a ponytail.

Yep, Seungmin as going to die.

_Death by hot childhood friend._ He thought with a sigh, and it was only when his mom laughed beside him and Hyunjin looked away with a chuckle that he knew he had said it out loud. And promptly burned red, barking out a short cough.

“we should probably get going.” He stated, looking at the clock on the wall to avoid Hyunjin’s eyes. “it’s almost twelve, the next train will leave in about twenty minutes, so we should leave now.”

Hyunjin nodded in agreement, and Seungmin missed the light blush that dusted his cheeks, and the two began the trek the subway station, which was about five minutes from Seungmin’s house, and the path there was along the sidewalk.

On the way, a few neighbours popped their heads out to say hello to Hyunjin and hug him since it had been so long.

“yooo Hyunjin is that you?” Seungmin immediately frowned at the voice of Jinyoung, his neighbour from a few houses down.

He liked the man, he was super-duper nice, and he had always had Seungmin’s back when he snuck out in high school, but before Hyunjin had left he always looked up to the elder boy, idolised him, and Seungmin, for some reason, didn’t like the idea of Hyunjin fawning over someone else, especially since he knew how attractive Jinyoung had become over the years.

“j-Jinyoung?” as expected, Hyunjin’s face lit up, and he immediately embraced the elder has he approached them. “it’s been so long! You look great!”

“barely.” Seungmin grumbled, taking in Jinyoung’s bright blue apron, and the flour smudged on his cheek.

“you look great too!’ the elder smiled his charming smile, and Seungmin watched as Hyunjin became awestruck just as he would when they were young and the elder paid any attention to him. “love the blonde, oh, hey Seungmin, how’s it going?”

Seungmin looked up, and obviously his expression was sharper than he had meant, because Jinyoung chuckled slightly.

“sorry, just greeting your boyfriend.” He winked, throwing his hands in his pockets. “no need to get all possessive on me, I’ve always known you guys would get together from the way you used to look at Hyunjin when you were young, I promise I wasn’t planning on stealing I’m away.”

Seungmin’s eyes widened, and he missed Hyunjin flush.

“hyung, that’s actual-“

“HA HA.” Seungmin interrupted loudly, glaring at the elder. “that’s so funny Jinyoung, good joke.”

The brunette was trying hard to make sure Hyunjin didn’t feel uncomfortable, and he knew that comment would make it awkward, and how was Hyunjin supposed to respond to that? He didn’t even know Seungmin was gay, and he wasn’t about to learn!

Unfortunately, he didn’t see the hurt glance Hyunjin threw him, and he missed the small; “am I that bad?” he whispered to himself.

At that moment, Jinyoung’s door opened, and an excited man dressed in a matching pink apron came barrelling out, and situated himself right next to Jinyoung, swinging an arm around his shoulder.

“babe, the cookies almost burned.” He whined, stomping his foot slightly, before he caught sight of the other two boys. “oh hey! What’s up? I’m Jackson, Jinyoung’s boyfriend from college.”

The two boys’ eyes widened, but the smile the other man was shooting them was so overwhelmingly friendly that they barley had any choice but to smile back.

“I’m Seungmin, and this is my Hyunjin, he’s visiting from America.” Seungmin held his hand out, now feeling much better about Jinyoung, knowing he was in a relationship and wouldn’t snatch his Hyunjin away.

Wait

_His_ Hyunjin?

“nice to meet you, where are you guys headed?” Jackson asked with a smirk, obviously having picked up Seungmin’s slip up, which Hyunjin luckily didn’t seem to notice. “somewhere private? I recommend the park bathrooms, perfectly clean and never occupied, perfect for-“

“baby, I think they are just going shopping or something.” Jinyoung interrupted with a sheepish smile, turning to the two boys. “sorry about him.” He added, whacking Jackson on the back of the head.

Seungmin couldn’t help but blush at the two, as Jinyoung looked fondly at his boyfriend, he felt like he was intruding, so he glanced at his watch to avoid being creepy.

“shit!” he cursed, eyes going wide. “we have ten minutes to get to the subway and get a ticket before the train comes, we got to go!” with that he grabbed bowed slightly to his hyungs, grabbed Hyunjin’s hand, and pulled him behind him as he ran to the subway, Hyunjin shocked and trying to keep up.

In just over a minute, the two were standing in line to the ticket machine, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths.

“jeez, I didn’t know you could run that fast.” Hyunjin laughed between breaths. “you’ve definitely gotten fit since I last saw you.”

“I go to the gym every now and then.” The younger panted, fanning his face to stop him sweating profusely. “we made it with….” he checked his watch. “eight minutes, ok, now we just have to get these tickets.”

“yep, uh- sorry but I kind of need both hands to open my wallet” Hyunjin smiled sheepishly, signalling towards their hands which were still interlocked. “just for a sec, then we can go back if you want-“

With a gasp, Seungmin abruptly pulled his hand away, looking sideways with a cough. “heh heh, sorry.” He rubbed his neck, coughing. “I didn’t realise, ha-ha, won’t happen again.”

Seungmin ignored the chill that his hand felt when he pulled away, and how he longed to hold the older’s hand once again, instead opting to pay for their tickets, making Hyunjin put his wallet back when he offered to buy his own.

“you’re my guest.” He insisted, while grabbing the tickets as they were printed out. “now c’mon, we don’t have very long until the train gets here.”

Hyunjin nodded with a small smile, and followed the younger, who was trying to calm his blushing, to the platform where the subway would pick them up.

Seungmin sighed deeply as they waited, Hyunjin was looking down the tunnel, leaning slightly so his body was bent just over the line you weren’t supposed to pass, and every now and the a guest of wind would blow his hair into his face, and he would giggle and tuck it behind his ear.

Seungmin didn’t understand why he wanted to badly to brush the hair from his face, and run his fingers through the long strands, or caress his soft skin, touch his beautiful lips-“  
  


“take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Hyunjin’s teasing smile shook Seungmin from his trance, and the younger blushed brightly and sputtered.

“I- I wasn’t-“

“I was just kidding Seungmin.” The elder giggled cutely. “and everyone calls me dramatic.”

Seungmin just blushed brighter and glared at his shoes. He didn’t want to admit that his urge to grab his camera from his bag and actually snap a picture of Hyunjin in his natural nonchalant beauty, the way the tunnel lights lit up behind him and made him look ethereal, was so strong, but then Hyunjin would be weirded out.

Seungmin was trying so hard to not weird him out.

Suddenly, the station filled with a loud whooshing noise, and people surrounded them, a crowd forming around where they stood, and Seungmin knew that meant the train was coming.

It seemed he was right, and when the train sped towards them, and stopped at the station, Seungmin couldn’t help but smile at Hyunjin’s surprised expression, eyes lighting up. He had to remind himself it had been a while since Hyunjin had seen this.

As expected, once the doors opened, a crown came stumbling out, and it was a steady flow as the crowd from the station scurried onto the train, and Seungmin was worried his friend would be lost, but Hyunjin was unmissable amongst the crowd.

Unsurprisingly, every chair on the train was taken by old Korean men and women, pregnant ladies, and young children, plus the few tourists who didn’t know any better than to just sit wherever they pleased, everyone else stood.

It was crowded as the doors shut, and Hyunjin and Seungmin were stood basically front to front against one of the poles, Seungmin barely even registering it, as he glanced around nervously.

Another reason he hated the subway, he hated crowds.

Seungmin got very socially anxious. He could barely walk to the shops by himself without having to catch his breath. He hoped he would be okay in the subway, for Hyunjin’s sake, because once again, he found himself wanting to do everything for his childhood friend.

That thought just added to his freaking out.

Seungmin didn’t notice the concern on Hyunjin’s face, or the way he took note of Seungmin’s behaviour, and realised quite quickly that he was having a bit of a moment, he had never been a fan of crowded places.

In fact, Seungmin only even remembered the older’s presence when he grabbed Seungmin’s hand and linked their fingers together. His hand was warm, and Seungmin looked up in surprise, to be met with a smile.

“it’s alright.” The elder spoke softly, leaning close to Seungmin’s face. “we will be there soon ok? Breathe deeply and use my hand as an anchor, remember, its ok.”

Surprisingly, the elders words actually helped the younger, and he closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of Hyunjin’s hand, keeping his breathing even and calm, ignoring the sparks that went through his skin when Hyunjin brushed a piece of his hair behind his ear softly, and whispered a small.; “you’re alright, baby.” Into his ear.

It took a while, but eventually, Seungmin calmed down.

“I’m sorry.” He looked down at his feet, he felt terrible to putting the burden of his anxiety on Hyunjin. “I thought it would be okay.”

“it’s alright.” Hyunjin smiled, caressing his face softly. “I’m happy to help.”

The younger opened his mouth to reply, when the train jolted to a stop, and the two stumbled slightly, before looking up at the station monitor.

“this is our stop.” Seungmin said quickly, and the two walked out the doors and onto the platform, right outside the mall. “thanks for that, hyung.”

“anytime.” The blonde smiled, and Seungmin realised at that moment that Hyunjin was still holding his hand, and went to pull away, but Hyunjin held tightly. “my hands are cold.”

It was obviously a lie, but Seungmin went along with it.

It’s not like he was complaining anyways.

_____

“woah woah woah, this noodle shop is still here?!”

“shhhh!” Seungmin shushed his friend, wo had just shrieked so loudly that onlookers were giving him dirty looks. “yea it is, why?”

“I haven’t had decent noodles since I lived here.” Hyunjin explained with a smile so bright Seungmin was sure he’d be blinded. “remember we used to always come here, and one time when we came here after school? And you got the spiciest noodles on the menu, and couldn’t handle it and puked in the bushes out back?”

Seungmin glared. “yea, and then you went and told all of our friends afterwards, and everyone called me a pussy for like three weeks!”

The elder smiled sheepishly. “oh yeaa… whoops.” He chuckled. “now c’mon, it’s not busy, let’s go inside.”

Seungmin hesitated for a moment. Honesty, he hadn’t been inside that noodle shop since he came with Hyunjin that time. It brought back memories and would usually end up with him balling his eyes out.

However, once again, he found himself compliant in Hyunjin’s hands. “fine.” He sighed. “let’s go have some noodles.”

The shop was small, and smelled strongly of ramyeon and onions, a smell Seungmin was used to, as it usually wafted from noodle shops in town and near his school, but Hyunjin inhaled deeply with a smile.

Seungmin guessed he hadn’t smelt proper Korean noodles in a long time.

“oh, my goodness!” a squeal had the two boys looking to the kitchen as a small older woman came out and walked up to them. “is that Seungmin and Hyunjin? You’re all grown up!”

Seungmin’s eyes widened. He had no idea Mrs Park still owned the shop, or that she was even alive, and he immediately felt guilty for not visiting, she had always given them discounts when they were young.

“hi Mrs park.” Hyunjin bowed slightly. “I’m sorry it has been so long, I couldn’t afford the tickets from America, I’ve missed this shop, best noodles in all of Korea, if I remember correctly.”

He shot the woman a wink, as his ever-charming self did, and she giggled. “oh Hyunjinnie, still the charmer I see.” And then she turned to Seungmin with a glare and smacked him on the head. “what about you eh? Five years and you haven’t visited me? I’ve been lonely without my two favourite customers.”

“sorry Mrs park.” Seungmin smiled sheepishly. “I promise to visit more, got any free tables?”

“for you two? Of course.”

She led the two boys to a table for two at the back, dropped some menus, and left them to decide what they wanted.

“it’s crazy that Mrs Park still works here.” Hyunjin exclaimed as they read the menus. “it’s been so long; I was sure she’d be retired.”

“she doesn’t seem to age.” Seungmin added with a small smirk. “I was sure shed be dead, she’s got to be at least a hundred by now.”

Hyunjin laughed at Seungmin’s words, and the younger couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Hyunjin’s melodic laughter as it filled the air around them.

“it’s nice to have a nice meal with you.” The older smiled sweetly, after he finished laughing. “I’m happy we get to catch up finally.”

“me too.” The brunette agreed, placing his menu down to signal that they were ready to order. “how was school? I’m glad it’s finally over.”

“yea, it was alright.” Was Hyunjin’s response. “I am planning to spend this year travelling a little bit around Europe, that’s where I’m going after here.”

“that’s awesome.” Seungmin’s eyes were wide, he had no idea that Hyunjin had a whole European tour planned after he left. He was probably counting the days until he could leave and go on it, this thought made Seungmin sad. “I’ve always wanted to travel.”

“maybe you can after uni.” Hyunjin looked like he was thinking for a moment. “you’re going to SPAU, right?”

“yep.”

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Hyunjin smirked and leaned closer. “now, let’s get to the juicy stuff.” He winked, and the action had Seungmin’s heart fluttering, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to share his ‘juicy’ news with his friend, in case he slipped up and said something that would send Hyunjin away. It had been a while after all, they had changed. “got a girlfriend?”

At this, Seungmin went red, but he thought about it. Maybe it was time to tell his childhood friend that he was gay, maybe Hyunjin wouldn’t be creeped out by that.

He may be creeped out if he were to admit that most of the gay feelings Seungmin harboured at that moment, were urging him to reach other and run his thumb along Hyunjin’s pretty lips.

Or if he told him that Hyunjin was his gay realization.

He didn’t need to say that, though.

“well, uhm, about that...” he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. This was it, here’s hoping Hyunjin hadn’t become homophobic in the past few years. “I’m actually-“

“sorry to interrupt your little flirting session boys, but I have your food.”

The boys looked up to see Mrs park standing above them, holding two steaming bowls in her hands, which she placed in front of them.

“we weren’t flirting!”

“but we haven’t ordered yet?”

Seungmin and Hyunjin spoke at the same time, Seungmin’s face red while Hyunjin was confusedly looking at the bowls, but he glanced over at Seungmin with a frown when they had spoken.

“awkward…” Mrs park said, then chuckled. “whoops- didn’t mean to say that out loud. ANYWAYS, I brought your usuals from when you used to eat here.”

Seungmin refrained from saying that their tastes may have changed in five years, as to not hurt the old lady’s feelings, just smiling and thanking her as she set the bowls down.

“ok, now go back to your little date.” Mrs park shot them a wink and left.

But not before Seungmin yelled; “we aren’t on a date!” behind her.

The younger turned to his blonde friend, who had one eyebrow raised, a small smile on his lips, but Seungmin thought he might’ve seen sadness in his eyes, he must’ve been seeing things.

“jeez Minnie, you act like dating me would be the worst thing in the world.” Hyunjin laughed half-heartedly, Seungmin had known him for years, and he could see that Hyunjin was hurt. “am I that bad?”

“yes, wait no- I mean no!” the brunettes face went bright red as he exclaimed. “anyone would be lucky to date you! You’re amazing, and beautiful! You would be the best boyfriend in the world! I just-“

“you’re rambling.” The sadness in Hyunjin’s eyes had disappeared, and he was now smirking. “you didn’t have to rant, but thanks, you’re cute.”

At this point, Seungmin as a tomato.

He was mortified, first, he had insulted the most amazing person he had ever known, then he had basically admitted to thinking about him in a romantic way, and then Hyunjin had called him cute!

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

It was awkward of him to just leave like that, but Seungmin really needed to cool off before he had a goddamn panic attack in front of Hyunjin.

The sink was located outside of the bathrooms, for everyone to use, it was small, and the water was room temperature at most as Seungmin washed his face.

“what is wrong with you.” He whispered to himself, looking into his eyes in the mirror. “why are you feeling like this.”

He was sick of himself, his stupid mind, telling him he wanted to hold Hyunjin in his arms and kiss his soft lips, his stupid heart, that longed to go on cute dates with his friend, walks on the beach, carnival dates, watching a movie together while cuddling on Seungmin couch.

He didn’t understand why he was feeling that way. Hyunjin had been his friend for years, they were so god as friends, Hyunjin enjoyed his company, they loved each other. Seungmin didn’t know why heh wanted to destroy that with something so trivial.

He was getting flashbacks to wondering the exact same thing five years ago in Hyunjin’s bathroom, after the two had wrestled and he had popped an unceremonious boner. He really couldn’t let those feelings come back.

He splashed more water on his face, Hyunjin had come back from the states looking amazingly hot, that had to be it.

“that’s easy.” Seungmin looked up with a start, Mrs park was leaning against the door frame. “you’re in love, Seungmin.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “very funny.” He smiled, but there was no humour behind it. “I’m not in love with Hyunjin.”

Mrs park smiled mysteriously as the boy pushed past him. “sure.”

The younger boy made it back to the table swiftly, Hyunjin was eating his noodles and staring at something across the shop.

“hey, what’re you looking at?” Seungmin asked as he sat down, now slightly more calmed down, but Mrs Park’s stupid words stuck in the back of his head.

“that.” The elder oy pointed to a table on the other side of the shop, and Seungmin’s eyes widened as he looked over and saw Changbin and Felix sitting at one of the tables, hands interlocked, both laughing to each other. “I didn’t know they were together.”

“neither did I.” the younger frowned at the two boys. Everyone always joked that the two were together, but that’s all it had been, jokes. “maybe they’re not.”

On cue, Felix leaned over and kissed Changbin on the lips, blushing when he pulled away, and Seungmin and Hyunjin cringed and turned around, feeling as though they were intruding on a moment.

“do you think they know we are here?’ the taller boy wondered aloud, eating his noodles. “why do you think they are keeping it a secret?”

“not sure.” It was true, Seungmin really didn’t understand his friends, they would all accept them. “maybe they are only on their first date, but by the looks of things, they are already comfortable around each other.”

“not romantically though.” Hyunjin pointed out. “Felix keeps blushing, and Changbin is obviously nervous, he is tapping his foot on the table leg, this has to be a first date, so they shouldn’t already be that physically comfortable around each other yet… unless…”

They met eyes, and at the same time, spoke, as if it was the most mysterious discovery that they had ever heard of;

“they’ve been fucking!”

The people around them stopped their conversations to stare, bewildered, at the two boys, who had spoken much louder than they intended, even Changbin and Felix, who blushed and hid their faces with menus.

Hyunjin and Seungmin pretended they didn’t notice, they were too busy laughing, and everyone eventually went back to what they were doing.

“great minds think alike.” Hyunjin teased, and Seungmin smiled genuinely at his friend.

They simply stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Hyunjin’s were the same as always, but he had gained a few more dark flecks around his pupil, and they held the happy spark that Seungmin hadn’t been able to see for the few months after his mother’s death. It had been so long since he had just looked into these eyes, Seungmin was tempted to tell the boy how beautiful they were, like everyone’s in Korea, but different, better, because it was Hyunjin.

“hey eat up! Your noodles are going to get cold!” Hyunjin interrupted with a laugh, and Seungmin blushed, only slightly, and smiled down at his bow as he finally took a bite of his food. “how is it?”

Seungmin watched Hyunjin’s eyebrows raise in curiosity, staring at Seungmin with a bright smile. “any good?”

The younger boy smiled and took another bite of his food.

“it’s perfect.”

And maybe, Seungmin wasn’t talking about his noodles, maybe he was talking about the beautiful man in front of him, but he wouldn’t admit it, not to his best friend.

After all, he was not in love with Hyunjin.

______

“Hyunjin, we just got drunk the other night, can’t we wait a bit to drink again? You have a whole two weeks here!” Seungmin flopped down on his bed, Hyunjin was standing in front of his closet, raking his hands long his sweater vests and button-ups.

“c’mon Minnie, you’re no fun!” the older laughed, now giving up looking and instead reaching into his bag of clothes he bought that day and setting them on the bed. “it’s a party! I miss spending time with you guys, it’s not like I’m gonna get shit faced. Let loose!”

Seungmin really wanted to argue, because it was a total lie that Hyunjin would stay semi-sober, and it wasn’t really smart to drink lots every single night, but as usual, he gave in, grumbling something about kidney failure as he walked to his closet.

“woah woah woah.” The brunette stopped in his tracks at Hyunjin’s voice, turning and raising an eyebrow at his friend. “none of that stuff is party worthy, here, I have an outfit for you that I bought today, it’ll look hot as hell, promise.”

Now, Kim Seungmin almost never wore clothes his friends bought for him, mostly because they were too dark and ‘sexy’, or glittery or cut in places that exposed too much of his stomach or chest. He much rather would stick to his button ups, sweaters and khaki shorts.

But something about looking hot to Hyunjin had him agreeing and taking the black and purple garments from his hand.

“I’m going to change.” He turned on his heel into the bathroom, noting Hyunjin’s giddy expression, and rolling his eyes. “don’t get to excited, I might not even wear them.”

The clothes were hard to put on, the pants stuck to his skin and the shirt sleeves were hard to locate amongst the buttons, but he managed after a tantalizing ten minutes, and when he looked in the mirror, he stared, horrified.

His pants were black leather and outlined his legs and ass tightly. His shirt was dark purple and loose, tucked into his pants, the buttons only went to above his belly button, so his entire chest was exposed.

He looked like a model, or a stripper, a stripper-model maybe? Whatever it was, he felt incredibly self-conscious, and he cringed when he looked at his face. He didn’t look like himself anymore.

“that’s it, I’m taking it off!” he called out to Hyunjin, as he began to unbutton his shirt. “it looks ridiculous, good try though!”

“NO WAIT!” the urgency in Hyunjin’s voice had Seungmin stopping, concerned. “let me see it first! Please?”

with a deep sigh, the younger boy complained, doing up his buttons again and opening the bathroom door shyly, rubbing his neck.

“I know it’s-“

“oh my god!” Hyunjin squealed, jumping up and down. “you look so hot oh my god oh my god! If I just put some eyeshadow on you and these leather buckle up boots oh my god Seungmin you will be the figure in my wet dreams!”

Seungmin blushed bright red, being complimented by someone as attractive as Hyunjin really boosted his ego, just enough that he agreed to wear the outfit, after all, Hyunjin thought he looked hot.

Speaking of which, while Seungmin was in the bathroom, Hyunjin had obviously changed too, as he now wore a loose mesh top and black jeans with a chain on the side. Seungmin almost drooled.

The way the top showed off his toned body, the pants highlighted his perfect legs and his thighs, and the sparling gold on his eyelids and pink on his lips just tied the entire thing together.

The younger boy brushed those thoughts from his head, smiling sweetly. “you look nice.” He said. “I’m sure there will be lots of girls for you.”

“or a guy.” Hyunjin added, tentatively, and Seungmin’s eyes widened when he saw the worried look on his friend’s face. “I-uh well I wanted to tell you I’m actually bi- I’m sorry, this is a really bad time too-“

“no, no its perfect!” Seungmin interrupted, waving his hands around frantically, an alarm was going off in his mind, Hyunjin liked guys! Hyunjin liked guys! “I’m happy for you! I love you no matter what!”

The elders face went pink, and he smiled gratefully. “thanks Minnie, I love you too.”

Ok, Seungmin thoughts. Now is a better time than any, c’mon, just say it, it’s not that hard.

“speaking of which, I thought you should know I’m-“

“aww my babies are so cute!” the two turned to see Seungmin’s mom standing in the doorframe, smile on her face. “you boys have grown up so much, love the outfits! But Seungmin dear, you might want to put on a necklace, your chest looks like a sheet of paper.”

“Mom!” the brunette glared at his mother, covering up his chest. “that’s so mean.”

“she’s right though.” Hyunjin piped up, grabbing a silver chain necklace from his bag. “here, this is mine, but you can borrow it tonight, it’ll look awesome on you.”

“perfect, now I’ll leave you two to get ready.” Mrs Kim winked before shutting the door, and the two heard as she walked down the hall.

“ok, now we don’t have long, here.” Instead of giving the necklace to Seungmin. Hyunjin came up behind him and laid it around his neck not yet doing it up. “your mom was right!” he smiled as he looked over Seungmin’s shoulder into the mirror in front of him. “it looks beautiful.”

As Hyunjin did the necklace up, Seungmin couldn’t help but think about how domestic the situation was, how he could imagine Hyunjin doing this for him every day, and in return he could tie his tie for work, as Hyunjin had never been good at it. Or make him breakfast in the morning, cuddle him at night.

Hyunjin coughing snapped him out of it. “sorry.” He apologised. “you just looked like you were stuck in imagination land for a sec, let’s go do your makeup!”

Oh right, it was all imaginary, Hyunjin and him would never live like that, because Hyunjin would leave in two weeks, and they wouldn’t see each other for years, and because Hyunjin would never see him like that.

And, of course, Seungmin wasn’t in love with Hyunjin.

_______

The party was raging by the time the two boys got there.

People were everywhere, dancing, grinding on each other, and of course, drinking.

Seungmin immediately tried to find his friends in the crowd, successfully finding Jisung, who was straddling the lap of his boyfriend, arms around Minho’s neck, tongue down his throat. Felix and Changbin were found dancing amongst the crowd, and Chan and Jeongin were chatting in the kitchen, and Seungmin sighed gratefully and joined them.

“damn Seungmin.” Chan wolf whistled as Seungmin entered, and the younger shot him s sharp glare. “what? Hyunjin dress ya?”

“you think I’d ever wear this myself.” Was Seungmin’s bitter response, and he stole the cup from Jeongin’s hands as he laughed along. “I hate this type of thing.”

It was true, everyone knew it, Seungmin was never one to go out and party willingly, he much preferred to stay in his room or have a nice trip to the beach with his friends.

“Hyunjin hyung seems to be having a good time.” Jeongin piped up, pointing to wear Hyunjin was, dancing on the floor, drink in hand, with Felix as they both showed off their skills. Hungry eyes were on them, and Seungmin clenched his fists at his side. “woah hyung you ok?”

“peachy.” Seungmin rolled his eyes and took a swig of the drink, cringing. “Jeongin, is this water?”

The youngest blushed and avoided his eyes. “ahah, yeah…” he mumbled, taking the cup back. “my mom said I couldn’t drink tonight.”

the slightly older boy laughed, but Chan cooed.

“loser!” Seungmin exclaimed, at the same time Chan sad; “you’re so precious, innie.”

Apparently, Seungmin was ignored, and Jeongin just blushed and thanked Chan, who smiled back sweetly.

“ew, ok gross.” Seungmin glared at the two of them. “I didn’t come here to third wheel; I’m going to go.”

They either didn’t hear him or didn’t care. The latter seemed more likely, Seungmin rolled his eyes as he walked over to where Minho was sat, face red and adjusting his pants. Jisung had joined his friends one the dance floor.

“hey hyung.” He plopped down on the couch next to the elder. “having fun?”

“yeah.” Minho answered shortly, taking a sip from his drink. “Jackson is pretty good at throwing parties.”

“yea he is.” This is what Seungmin loved about Minho. He wasn’t huge on socialising, and they respected each other. He didn’t try to get Seungmin to tell him about his day or make small talk about the weather. He would happily just sit and let Seungmin sit with him. However, he could always see when something was wrong with Seungmin.

“it’s okay you know, your feelings for Hyunjin.” The dancer spoke calmly, his face showing no expression. “you should stop pining so hard though, it’s just embarrassing to watch.”

This was one of the only things Seungmin didn’t like about Minho. He was incredible straightforward and blunt. He said things as he saw them, and he could always read Seungmin’s feelings.

“I- I don’t have feelings for Hyunjin.” Seungmin argued, and maybe he was telling himself more than his hyung, but what did that matter? “I’m just happy to see him again, I missed him, and I really love him, he’s my best friend.”

“I know you love him.” Minho rolled his eyes and took another swig of his drink. “but maybe not in the way you think, remember when you liked him all those years ago? You know it’s easy for feelings to come back.”

“you’re seeing things.”

Miho sighed exasperatedly and put his hands on his knees.

“you know, I was the same with Jisung.” Seungmin wasn’t really in the mood to hear a story to prove Minho’s point, but his hyung was persistent, so he listened. “we were close friends, and I loved him in a platonic way. I did think it was weird that I wanted to kiss him sometimes, or thought he was so amazingly beautiful every second of every day, crying, yelling, even when he was mad at me, he was breathtaking. And yea, I wanted to hold him and go on cute little dates with him, but I just told myself it was admiration.”

“young Minho was pretty damn stupid.” The glare Minho shot Seungmin at his words shut him up. “sorry.”

“yea now let me finish my story” he grumbled. “and then I found out he liked me, and I just- I didn’t know what to do- he was my best friend! Surely, I didn’t have those feelings for him. A very serious talk with one of my caring hyungs opened my eyes, and I realised I did love him, but not as platonically as I thought.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “and what? now you’re trying to be that hyung to me?” he laughed. “well too bad hyung, I don’t have feelings for Hyunjin like that, I don’t even know what it’s like to think those kinds of things you thought about Jisung, that’s ridiculous.”

The lie tasted bitter on his tongue, but if he told Minho that he had also wanted to do the same things to Hyunjin that he had described, Minho would for sure think he was in love with Hyunjin.

Which he wasn’t!

But Minho could read him always, and the disappointed look on his face had Seungmin feeling guilty and hanging his head in shame.

“whatever.” Minho sighed; eyes glued to the dance floor. “I guess you’re not in love with him, good thing too, he seems to be rather interested in that man there.”

Seungmin’s eyes followed where Minho was pointing, to where Hyunjin danced on the floor, but he wasn’t just dancing, he was grinding on some guy Seungmin could barely see, but he did see the man’s hand gripping his Hyunjin’s hip, and he saw red.

He stood up, ignoring Minho’s protests, and stormed into the dance floor, stopping directly in front of the couple.

“Seungminnie!” Hyunjin slurred, waving his red cup around, it was clear he had been doing shots earlier, he reeked of vodka. “I was looking for you!”

The elder tried to move towards him, but the man grabbed his hip harder.

“c’mon princess.” He grinned meanly. “you can’t leave me like this, fix the problem you made.”

Hyunjin was very clearly shit-faced, and in his drunk haze he simply winked at the man, forgetting Seungmin was even there, and turned back to him to link their mouths.

Seungmin growled under his breath. He fucking GROWLED and grabbed Hyunjin harshly by the back of his new shirt, and pulled him away from the strange man, whose hands were gripping his ass harshly.

“he said, he was looking for me, asshole.” He snapped, and the guy glared back. “why don’t you keep your hands off him, he’s clearly not in the right state of mind.”

The man chuckled darkly. “didn’t you see the way he threw himself at me?” he asked rhetorically, stepping closer and grabbing Hyunjin’s hand. “sorry sweetheart, but your little boyfriend obviously wants me, and not you, so let go and we can all go back to what we were doing.”

Seungmin’s eyebrows furrowed, and he clenched his fists at his side. “let go of him.” He seethed, holding on to Hyunjin, who was now clinging to him. “now.”

The man laughed again. “or what?”

That’s it.

Seungmin’s vision went red as he swung his fist, hitting the guy directly in the face, a loud crunch filling the air, but the music was loud, and nobody turned, or even acted like they saw anything.

The man groaned, now on the floor, clutching his jaw. “you asshole!” he bellowed. “I’ll get you!”

Seungmin held Hyunjin close, and ran to the bathroom, hoping that the man wasn’t actually going to come after him. He was much larger than him, and Seungmin’s fist was already starting to bleed.

“fuck!” he cursed, after he had slammed the door and set Hyunjin on the side of the bathtub. “why the fuck did I do that? That was so dumb! I’m not usually that stupid!”

The boy paced back and forth, now that the event had happened, the adrenaline was gone. He was regretting doing what he did, he was realising he had a drunk off his face Hyunjin to take care of, and his knuckles were starting to hurt pretty bad.

“Minnie!” Hyunjin gasped from the floor, and Seungmin smiled fondly at him, momentarily forgetting his stress. “you’re bleeding, I’m sorry!”

Now Hyunjin was starting to cry, and Seungmin’s eyes widened. He had never seen this side of drunk Hyunjin before!

He stood between Hyunjin’s legs and put his hand on his face, lifting it so they were looking into each other’s eyes. It felt so wrong, doing this when Hyunjin was so drunk, he wanted to hold him like this sober.

“Hyunjin.” He spoke softly, cooing at the boy, who was so beautiful with fresh tears falling down his soft cheeks. “don’t cry, its ok, it doesn’t hurt that much.”

It was a lie, but it had Hyunjin immediately perking up.

“good!” he smiled brightly, grabbing and squishing Seungmin face in his hands. “you are my saviour Minnie! Now you must kiss the princess!”

Seungmin brain had barely registered what his drunk friend had even said, before Hyunjin was standing up and pressing his lips against Seungmin’s.

Technically, it wasn’t exactly on his lips, the boy was dazed and ended up pressing them to the corner of the younger boy’s mouth, but Seungmin stood still none the less.

It was only a moment, but time seemed to freeze. Hyunjin’s lips were just as soft as he had remembered, and with their closeness, Seungmin had a moment to actually look at the boy, and admire the way his eyelashes were batting against his cheeks, the way his flushed red face went even redder, feel the way his hands moved to hold the collar of Seungmin’s shirt.

It was a moment Seungmin had longed for the past few days

And then Hyunjin pulled away, and passed out, leaning on Seungmin for support.

The world fell with him.

There was an angry man on the dance floor who was probably after him.

Hyunjin was making out with a random guy, so he obviously didn’t care about Seungmin like that.

Hyunjin had just kissed him. Drunk.

He probably wouldn’t even remember it.

Seungmin sighed, and lifted Hyunjin again. “I think it’s time we get you home.”

_____

The two did not talk for two days.

Though, to be fair, Hyunjin didn’t talk to anyone except Seungmin’s mom every now and then throughout those whole few days.

He had woken up the morning after the party with a raging fever, and no recollection of the party or what would’ve made hm sick.

Seungmin had visited him a few times, just kind of sticking his head in the guest room to check on the older, but he seemed to be sleeping each time, even if he came in right after his mother.

Seungmin was sure the older was miserable with himself. He knew Hyunjin must’ve been in agony knowing that he was wasting his time being sick, and there was nothing he could do about it. The blonde always liked to be running around and busying himself with things. It must’ve been torture stuck in bed on holiday.

Seungmin also felt awkward. Maybe Hyunjin didn’t remember the kiss, but Seungmin sure did, and he knew that the elder was drunk, but he couldn’t help trying to remember how Hyunjin’s lips felt on the corner of his mouth, and how magical it would’ve been if he was sober.

However, he wanted to show Hyunjin he cared, and he didn’t want the boy to think he didn’t like him, so he devised a plan.

It was almost midnight on the third day of Hyunjin being in bed, and Seungmin knew that the elder boy was getting better and was napping mostly during the day. So, he snuck into his room, careful not to wake his parents, with an armful of blankets and laundry pegs.

Hyunjin was sitting up in bed, phone in his hand, some kind of video playing on it.

“Seungmin?” Hyunjin’s voice was croaky and groggy, it was clear he hadn’t used it in a while, and Seungmin smiled as he flicked on the light, Hyunjin winced. “ow, what are you doing in here?”

“well, I know you were probably hating being by yourself in bed during your holiday, so I thought I’d bring some holiday to you.” The younger smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck. “I was planning we go and watch a Korean action movie in the cinema today, obviously you were unwell, so I figured we could watch one on my laptop and maybe make a fort, I have snacks in the kitchen… unless you don’t want to?”

But Hyunjin was grinning brightly, and he immediately sat up so that Seungmin could properly see him.

The older boy’s hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat around the edges, his face was slightly paler than usual, and his eyes were tired, bags laid under them.

He looked vulnerable and fragile, and yet he was smiling from ear to ear.

Seungmin couldn’t help reflecting the smile, even in this state Hyunjin was beautiful, and his loving aura shone through.

“I would love too!” he grinned, looking around. “do you want me to help you? I can put the blankets up if you-“

“nope.” Seungmin interrupted his friend with a laugh. “you sit there and look pretty, get better, I’ll set it all up, don’t worry about it.”

He didn’t even register that he had just called Hyunjin pretty, as he left the room to get the snacks.

The fort didn’t take very long to build, and soon the two were sat side by side on Hyunjin’s bed, blankets hung over the bed posts around them, caging them in what was basically a little room, Seungmin’s laptop open and playing a relatively boring movie that the two boys were judging with bowls of skittles and sour snakes on their laps.

“that bitch is so dumb!” Seungmin cursed at the television as the female lead walked directly into the darkest room in the house. “it’s midnight, she hears weird sounds, so she checks out the darkest room in the house with no weapons. Dumbass!”

Hyunjin laughed. “I know right!’ he agreed, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. “she is just asking to be murdered, did finding her dead husband not do anything??”

The two of them laughed together, and Seungmin smiled to himself, he really had missed times like these, when they would have fun together, and it didn’t feel awkward, or forced, or scary, or like Seungmin was holding so much from him.

“I really missed you, ya know.” Hyunjin spoke, as if he could read his friends mind. “it really has been ages, so much is different now.”

Seungmin’s heart stopped in his chest, maybe, just maybe, Hyunjin felt it too.

“what do you mean?” Seungmin asked, despite knowing exactly what the blonde was talking about. “it’s a good different though, right?”

“I think so.” Hyunjin hummed, laying his head back and yawning. “it’s just weird ya know, feelings, emotions, they always change things.”

Seungmin’s heart picked up its pace, surely, Hyunjin didn’t know, he repeated; “what do you mean?”

Hyunjin yawned again and shut his eyes. “I think you know, Seungmin.”

The younger opened his mouth to retort, but Hyunjin’s soft snores filled the air, and he smiled instead at his friend’s soft features.

There was a stray strand of hair over his eye, and Seungmin, only because Hyunjin was asleep, reached out and tucked it behind his ear.

His brain whirred when he felt Hyunjin’s soft skin against his hand, and he sighed, remembering times just like this, staring at his friends beautiful face as they slept in the same bed, wishing that Hyunjin would open his eyes and ask him why, then Seungmin could confess.

The younger frowned, pulling away, realisation washing over him, and his stomach dropped, dread curling in his chest.

He was in love with Hyunjin.

_____

To say that Seungmin’s discovery eased his mind would be an enormous lie.

The teenager was having much more trouble now, hanging out with his friend with the knowledge that he was in love with him.

He knew that Hyunjin didn’t feel the same, but he had a strange feeling after their little talk that night that Hyunjin already knew about his feelings for him, and that idea scared him to no end. Hyunjin hadn’t brought it up since their talk.

So, Seungmin found himself trying to spend as little time with his childhood friend as possible.

Hoping maybe if he didn’t see him, he didn’t have to confront his feelings.

He knew it was mean, Hyunjin was only there for a few more days, and he had specifically come because Seungmin had invited him, but it was so hard to spend time around him. It was as if Hyunjin was pulling on his heartstrings, pulling and pulling until they were so tight it caused him pain, and then never giving him the release of letting go.

It wasn’t Hyunjin’s fault he was so perfect, but Seungmin couldn’t help but feel upset with the boy, for not liking him back, for not bringing it up, for not remembering the kiss. For not kissing him sober.

Days passed like that, activity after activity, Seungmin sat out mostly, for laser tag and at the beach, when he was grateful Hyunjin kept his shirt on.

He didn’t think Hyunjin would get suspicious, he always had a good excuse, he had a headache, or the food he had for breakfast wasn’t sitting right, or he was looking through his university’s dorm booklets to find a space to stay.

However, of course he was wrong. Hyunjin was smarter than that.

In fact, that night, while Seungmin was sat on his bed with his reading light, looking over his university’s housing booklets, he heard a knock on his door.

“mom?” he called out in question, not moving from his bed. “it’s late, you should be asleep- oh, hey Hyunjin.”

The elder boy was standing in the doorway, in his pyjamas, arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his pretty features.

“hey.” He said shortly, walking over to the younger. “I can’t sleep, can I sleep with you?”

Seungmin remembered when Hyunjin’s mom first passed away, and he would walk to is house in the middle of the night and knock on his window, come inside and just sleep with him, he always said he felt safe, and without Seungmin he would have nobody anymore.

So, without thought, Seungmin nodded, trying to forget the reason he had been ignoring his friend the past almost week, and moved over, putting his college booklet on the bedside table.

“is something bothering you?” despite the overwhelming pain that Seungmin felt every time he looked at his friend, he was worried, Hyunjin was still his best friend, and he wanted to know that he was ok. “you haven’t really come to sleep with me since… you know…”

“yea.” The blonde yawned and laid down under the covers. “it’s complicated.”

“oh, okay.” Really, Seungmin had no right to be upset that Hyunjin wasn’t telling him, it had been years since they had had a serious chat, and he had been ignoring the boy lately, it wasn’t his fault if he didn’t want to confide in him. “well, goodnight.”

Seungmin leaned over and flicked out the lamp, laying down next to Hyunjin in his bed.

Silence fell over them, and while Seungmin was tired, but he couldn’t find himself sleeping, just focusing on the slow breathing beside him, and the way he could almost feel the heat emitting from Hyunjin’s curled up form.

“Seungmin.” It was Hyunjin who broke the silence, and Seungmin let out a small ‘hm?” in response, hoping that the elder wouldn’t think he’d been lying awake. “do you remember what happened the night of the party?”

Seungmin froze, and he sat up and flicked the lamp on again, he wanted to look into Hyunjin’s eyes, he needed to see what his friend was thinking.

Hyunjin’s eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked determined as he waited for Seungmin’s answer.

“no.” he finally breathed out, keeping eye contact as the lies rolled off his tongue. “I was really drunk as well; I barely remember anything.”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, and for a moment, he looked hurt, disappointed. Surely, he didn’t remember either. He had been super drunk. There was a chance his memory had refreshed, But surely not…

“ok.” Hyunjin’s face was blank, but he let out a deep sigh, and leaned over to turn the light off himself. “goodnight then.”

“night.”

Seungmin lay awake once again, and waited, until Hyunjin’s soft breathing faded into snores, and then he let himself go, falling into a soft slumber.

And if Seungmin woke up cuddling into Hyunjin’s chest, and stayed closer, even hugged him closer for a moment before pulling away, nobody would know.

And if, after Seungmin left the room, Hyunjin opened his eyes, and held his hand over his beating heart, nobody would know either.

______

The next day was cold. The Korean sun covered by dark storm clouds, it was the first time in months that Seungmin had to light the fire, rain pelted down on the roof loudly.

Hyunjin had never been a fan of the rain, Seungmin knew that. Ever since he was younger, he had cowered every time lightning struck, and would hide under the blankets in his bed in weather like this, not coming out until Seungmin or his mom coaxed him out with chocolate.

So, it worried Seungmin when Hyunjin hadn’t come out of his room all day. It was past eight at night, and Hyunjin was usually up and at ‘em around seven or eight in the morning, ready to start a new day.

Despite the urge to continue to avoid the elder boy, Seungmin decided to get over his fear of the awkward atmosphere created the night before and made his way into Hyunjin’s room once again.

As expected, there was a lump in the middle of Hyunjin’s bed, and Seungmin would think it pillows if the lump were not trembling with fear.

“Hyunjin?” he called out tentatively, knowing the boy would be sensitive. “are you there?” He didn’t mean literally.

“y-yea.” A small voice whispered from under the blankets. “I’m here.”

Seungmin knew that the boy wouldn’t say much more, and so he climbed onto the bed and sat next to the lump, placing a hand softly on the lump that was the elder boys head.

“hyung?’ he asked softly. “can I see your face please?”

The lump shook his head, and Seungmin sighed and moved to lay down and sling an arm over his friend.

It felt slightly awkward, Seungmin couldn’t help feeling bad for avoiding his friend. Hyunjin was his best friend for years, and he was still his best friend, no change in Seungmin’s not-so-platonic feelings would change the platonic love he still held for the boy in his arms, it didn’t the last time he had them either, and Hyunjin loved him too, platonically, and Seungmin was just treating him badly. Why? Because he thought that the elder may know his true feelings.

They never hid anything from each other, and Hyunjin is probably so paranoid, he could probably tell Seungmin was hiding something, the younger could see that, and he knows how Hyunjin works, he is easily anxious, he has to feel bad, left out, he may even feel like Seungmin is fading out of his life…

“I know this is horrible.” He broke the silence, holding Hyunjin closer. “but, it’s still nice to know some things are the same.”

At this, Hyunjin’s head popped up from the blankets, he had tear stains down his face, and his hair was a mess, but he was so, so beautiful, and Seungmin wanted so badly to wipe the tears away, but he didn’t, because he was a coward.

“I’m balling my eyes out.” Hyunjin started, with a s small smile. “and you are saying you’re glad things are the same?”

Seungmin blushed and looked away. “I’m sorry, you know what I mean.” He grumbled, crossing his arms as Hyunjin chuckled. “I just mean that it’s nice to know that through this I can still... uh, you know... make you smile.”

At this, Hyunjin stop laughing, and smiled fully. “you’ve always been able to make me smile.” Hyunjin said and reached out from under the blankets to hold Seungmin’s hand. “nothing, and I mean nothing, Kim Seungmin, will change that.”

Seungmin looked to the boy, a brow raised, he looked so sincere, it sounded like he was implying something, and maybe he was, maybe Seungmin was being stupid, Hyunjin only had one day left there, and that was tomorrow, maybe it was time to get it off of his chest.

But as he opened his mouth to speak, a bolt of lightning struck the ground right outside Hyunjin’s window, and the elder screamed and buried himself under the blankets again, burrowing into Seungmin side.

The younger smiled softly, slightly caressing Hyunjin’s side. “I need to talk to you about something.” His voice was small, and Hyunjin didn’t come out of the blanket, so he began to continue. “like, I really need to tell you this.”

“I know.” The voice was muffled, and surprised Seungmin, as he didn’t think Hyunjin would reply. “but can we talk tomorrow? When I’m not like... you know...”

“having a minor panic attack?’ Seungmin supplied with a soft smile. “do you want me to leave? Or-“

“please stay.” He was interrupted as Hyunjin popped his head out of the blankets again. “please don’t leave me, don’t leave me like this.” Tears pricked in his eyes, and Seungmin felt a tug at his heart.

Slowly, Seungmin shuffled under his blanket, and curled up next to the elder boy, holding him in his arms.

“I won’t leave you.” He promised with a kiss to Hyunjin’s head. “I love you, Hyunjin.”

“I love you too Minnie.”

Seungmin knew that, he wanted to say, he knew Hyunjin loved him, just not in the way he longed for.

______

The next day, surprisingly, held the sun brightly in the sky, a beautiful last day for Hyunjin.

Seungmin was happy to spend the day with all of his friends, however, the promise of a talk lingered in the air, putting Seungmin slightly on edge for the rest of the day.

“Seungminnie, you can’t stay home! Its Jinnie Hyung’s last day!” Jisung gasped dramatically when Seungmin told the boys he wasn’t feeling well. “how do you think Jinnie would feel if you missed it!”

Seungmin looked over to where Hyunjin stood, playing with his hands and looking guilty, but pleading Seungmin with his eyes to come with.

Of course, the younger couldn’t say no. “fine,” he sighed, but glared at Jisung when he cheered loudly. “but if my headache gets worse, I’m leaving” he didn’t actually have a headache, but he had to keep up his charade now that he had lied.

“of course, don’t worry about it babe.” Jisung winked, and Seungmin blushed simply at his friends unabashed flirting, then chuckled when Minho wrapped an arm around Jisung waist, whispering a small; “careful baby.” Into the youngers ear and causing him to go red as well.

“ok great, can we go now?” Seungmin looked up, surprised to see that Hyunjin looked a tad bit irritated, and he wondered why. “we are very happy you’re feeling better now Seungmin, but we are gonna miss all the good waves if we don’t hurry.”

“ooh... he didn’t like Jisung’s flirting either.” Felix whispered into Seungmin’s ear as they walked towards Chan’s parents van, he had borrowed for the day. “jealous Hyunjin is so funny.”

Seungmin laughed awkwardly. “he wasn’t jealous” he denied with a laugh. “he was just annoyed with us for taking a while, he wants to get some good surfing waves.”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “you really can’t see-“

“Felix hyung! Seungmin hyung! Hurry up or Channie hyung is leaving without you!” Jeongin yelled from where he sat in the seat next to the driver.

“coming!” the two yelled in sync, and with a laugh, they ran to get in the van, ready to get to the beach.

The drive was about two hours speeding, which of course Chan was doing, and it was a relatively relaxing drive, Hyunjin slept, head against the window, next to Jisung who was also asleep on Minho, who sat next to him reading a book, glasses on his nose.

Seungmin was stuck sitting next to Felix and Changbin, who were trying to discreetly hold hands under Felix’s jumper that sat between them, but every time Changbin bumped shoulders with him, Felix would blush and giggle obviously.

“gross.” Seungmin gagged quietly, glaring at his friends. “could you guys not be disgusting here, it’s worse than the noodle shop date.”

The two’s eye went wide, and their hands broke apart. “what do you mean?” Changbin asked, voice anxious. “we didn’t- we weren’t-“

“guys, relax.” Seungmin placed a hand on Felix’s shoulder. “I don’t care, I’m actually really happy for you guys, Hyunjin and I just happened to see you at the shop, we weren’t like judging you at all.”

“Hyunjin knows too??” Felix gasped, covering his face. “oh, this so embarrassing, that was only our first date, we were gonna tell you guys today!”

“aw, that’s cute.” The slightly older smiled, and Changbin put his arm over Felix’s shoulders proudly in response. “so, you guys have been dating what? Two weeks roughly?”

“yep.” Changbin smiled, then he went slightly red. “but we have been… uh… seeing each other for a few months.”

Seungmin smile smugly. “knew it.” He smirked, and Felix went bright red and buried his face in his hands. “don’t be shy Felix, there’s no shame in liking to get the dick.” He snickered at that.

“you can’t talk!” the younger snapped back. Crossing his arms and leaning on Changbin.

“woah whoa.” Seungmin’s eye widened, why would Felix think HE was a bottom! He was so confident, and he could be scary! Sure, he may have been shy sometimes, and he was a virgin so he wouldn’t really know… but he wasn’t a bottom! “I’m not a bottom!”

At that moment, Hyunjin work up and turned around, eyebrows raised. “what are you guys talking about?”

“ha-ha, nothing…” the puppy-like boy replied with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head- just Felix and ch-“

“Seungmin reckons he isn’t a bottom.” Changbin supplied for the dancer, and Hyunjin raised a brow with a smirk. “right?? Look at him, he’s too cute to top anyone.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “I am not a bottom.” He huffed, looking away.

“aren’t you?” Hyunjin voice had gone lower, and he was smirking when Seungmin looked at him. “baby?”

At that Seungmin went red. “shut up!” he snapped, blushing and looking away once again, Hyunjin just laughing and turning back around.

After a second of silence, Felix spoke in a low whisper.

“uh, what the fuck was that??”

“oh, looks like we are here.” Seungmin replied to Felix’s bewildered look, peering out the window into the car park. “we better get going.”

“Kim Seungmin you asshole!”

_____

“why aren’t you getting ready for the water?” Seungmin peered up from his book at their eldest friend’s voice, Chan was standing in the sun, pale shoulders already getting burnt, in his swim shorts, abs on full display. “it’s a nice day, the waves are awesome.”

“you guys already got me here, I don’t need to get in the water too.” Seungmin was actually afraid about being near a soaking wet Hyunjin, water dripping down his torso and shorts clinging to his thighs, oh god, his thighs. “I’ll just sit here in the shade, Minho hyung is here with me.”

“don’t think I’ll be talking to you at all.” Was Minho’s reply, as he laid down, also shirtless, under the shade and put his sunnies on. “I had a late night, I’m having a nap.”

Chan shot Seungmin a pleading look, but Seungmin smiled sadly back and held up his book, causing the elder to shrug and turned back to Jeongin, who was requesting the elder to sunscreen his back.

Seungmin tried to keep his eyes on his book the entire time the boys were getting ready to swim and surf, specifically so that he could avoid a shirtless Hyunjin, but he failed dramatically when Jisung sighed and laid himself across Minho torso, the sound making Seungmin look up, right into the glistening pecks of Hwang Hyunjin.

Seungmin hadn’t seen Hyunjin shirtless in years, and so it was a slap to the face when he saw the older’s body, shining with sunscreen. He was built, more built than Seungmin would’ve thought, and the way his abs convulsed when he waved in Seungmin’s face- wait- he was waving in Seungmin’s face-

“Seungminnie? Are you even listening?” his friend’s voice cut him out of his trance, and Seungmin looked up, wide eyed, to se Hyunjin smirking slightly, next to him, Minho cackled. “I was just agreeing with Jisung, you guys should be swimming!”

“oh- uh yea I’m good.” Seungmin blushed a deep red, covering his face with his book. “my book is really getting to the interesting part and I am pretty eager to read it, ha-ha.”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, and next to him, Minho did as well, but Jisung just laughed; “Nerd!” and grabbed Hyunjin by the arm to pull him towards the sea.

Seungmin watched as the two ran to the water, Jisung tripping and falling in the middle of it, and he couldn’t even find it in himself to laugh as he looked at Hyunjin, hair out and in his face, laughing so hard he was half bent over, sun shining on his face, he looked so happy, and Seungmin was so gone.

“you were right.” He spoke, despite not planning on talking to Minho about this, as he knew the older would get an addition to his already too large ego. “i-I’m in love with Hyunjin.”

“yea, no shit.” Minho didn’t move, and Seungmin had a feeling his eyes were closed, his face was emotionless. “congratulations, you finally noticed.”

See, Minho was very good at reading Seungmin, but Seungmin was also good at reading his senior, and Minho had that twitch of his lips that told him that he was annoyed.

“I’m sorry hyung.” He apologised. “for lying to you before, I just- I didn’t want you to think I was in love with him because... I didn’t think I did and- I guess I was scared, please don’t be upset, I didn’t understand, and I should’ve told you, it could’ve helped! And now he’s leaving soon and he doesn’t even know and-“

“woah woah, Minnie its ok.” Minho took his sunnies off and sat up next to Seungmin, eyes full of concern, the younger sniffled, he hadn’t even realised he was crying until he felt the hot tears on his face. “you can’t help who you love, I out of everyone understands that.”

The older boy reached out and brushed the tears from his friend’s face, a sad smile gracing his lips. “don’t be upset ok? You’ll see him again.” Seungmin nodded, even though he wasn’t entirely sure it was true. After all, they were going to college, Hyunjin would probably find someone and settle down, someone much prettier than Seungmin- “I can see you’re stressing, calm down, I think the best thing you can do is just tell Hyunjin, you know he will love you no matter what Minnie.”

At this, Seungmin nodded again, that was what Hyunjin had said the night before, but you never truly know how you would react until it actually happens to you, and it may still go badly.

“what if-“

“no, no what if’s.” The elder spoke sternly. “Hyunjin will love you no matter what, I swear on my life, so you are going to have fun today, not stress even a little bit, and then tell him, and if it goes badly, you never have to see him again, though I know it will go better than you think.”

It was hard to believe his hyung, after all, the doubts in his mind were eating at him, telling him it was wrong, he would be rejected, drowning him in worry. But Minho usually was right, and so Seungmin decided to just nod, hoping to drop the subject. “I believe you.”

“no, you don’t.” was the older’s reply, but he smiled with it. “and I can’t make you, but at least try, not for me or Hyunjin, but for you, to stop yourself being so stressed out about it.”

“I will.” And Seungmin meant it, he may not believe it would go as well as his hyung said it would, but he would still do it, he needed it off his chest. “thank you, hyung.”

“of course.” Minho quickly embraced the younger, as they both weren’t big on all that cheesiness, before he laid back down and put his sunnies on. “now, don’t look now but some of the boys are coming back, and Hyunjin is still very shirtless, and very wet.”

The whole ‘don’t look now’ thing was controversial, as it always made people look, but Minho knew that, and so when Seungmin’s head immediately whipped towards Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix and Changbin, Minho snickered, but Seungmin was too entranced to care.

It was like a scene from Baywatch. Hyunjin jogged towards them, laughing with his friends, water dripping slowly and meticulously down his abs, one slow drop dripped down his neck, his right peck, all the way down to his hip, and Seungmin wanted to lick its path. The boy’s hair was wet, and it clung to his forehead slightly, it was slicked back, and moved in the wind, water flying everywhere when he shook his head to dry it off. His shorts- as exacted- were wet and clung to his Goddamn thighs that Seungmin liked so much, and oh no, Seungmin could NOT get hard at the beach.

“enjoying the view?” Minho teased annoyingly, but he could barely talk, his eyes glued to Jisung and the purple mark that peaked out of the waistband of his swim shorts, he was sitting up again, sunnies now down on his nose. Seungmin gaged. “so am I.”

“gross hyung, please tell me you didn’t fuck right before you came here.” Seungmin shivered at the idea. “or at least tell me you showered, I hugged you.”

Minho merely smirked and winked at him over his sunglasses. “there was no mess to clean off.” He said casually, pushing his sunnies back up and laying down again. “Jisung likes it inside-.”

Seungmin opened his mouth to gag loudly, but at that moment Jisung jumped onto Minho’s lap, straddling him and making him wet form the water on his shorts. “Hyung! The water is so nice!”

“yea, I can feel it, thanks babe.” Minho grimaced, though he grasped Jisung’s hips anyways. “you have lots of fun?”

The conversation next to him drifted into murmurs as Seungmin got another glimpse of Hyunjin, the elder was leaning over to grab something from the cooler, and the way his abs flexed, Seungmin was sure he was about to get a bloody nose in front of his whole friend group.

“try not to drool too much.” Felix, ever so gracefully plopped down next to him, ruffling his wet hair with a laugh.

Seungmin shot the younger a harsh glare, but his red face gave him away. “shut up, I’m not staring.”

“are to.”

“am not!”

“are to!”

“can you guys stop with this ridiculous argument, which I’m sure it is.” The two hadn’t even noticed Chan and Jeongin had arrived at the scene. “we are here to have fun. No arguing, Seungmin is probably right Felix, he usually is.”

“yea well this time he’s just in denial.” The younger Australian grumbled, but he did cross his arms and shut up, earning him a smug smile of victory from Seungmin, to which he simply stuck out his tongue.

“so, who wants a beer?” Changbin piped up from where he stood at the freezer bag. “it may only be two in the afternoon, but its Jinnie’s last day! We got to celebrate!”

Chan rolled his eyes. “I’m guessing I’m the designated driver, so I won’t be having any, thanks though.” He smiled at them. “I recommend you go for a swim before you start drinking though, I know you guys can get a little crazy.”

At this, Hyunjin perked up and grasped Seungmin’s hand, interlacing their fingers with a bright smile.

Seungmin wasn’t entirely sure how to respond, the heat of Hyunjin’s hand, the way his hand completely encased Seungmin’s, the sparks that pooled between them, it was all too much for the teenager. “uh, hi?” wow, good one, very witty, very smart Seungmin, great job. “can I help you?”

Luckily, Hyunjin didn’t seem to notice his internal panic, or maybe he did, because he giggled adorably and squeezed Seungmin’s hand a little bit tighter.

“you’re adorable Minnie.” Oh great, Seungmin is going to die young on a beach with his best friend holding his hand, on second thought, that wasn’t a bad way to die- “I was just gonna say that you have to come swimming! The water is completely amazing!”

Seungmin opened his mouth to decline, not really wanting to spend alone time with a shirtless and wet Hyunjin, but then Minho coughed next to him, and he remembered the elder boy’s words, and how right he was.

It was Hyunjin’s last day, and he knew the boy would be heartbroken if he refused to spend any time with him.

So, he pushed his anxieties into the back of his brain, and he stood up with a shy smile, nodding in agreement to Hyunjin’s proposition.

He had barely taken a step towards the beach when Hyunjin began to run, dragging Seungmin behind him, the sand was difficult to run in, and Seungmin made a mental note to get fitter for the next time Hyunjin decided to drag him somewhere, as it seemed the older was much less puffed out running to have fun at the beach, rather than to the subway station.

By the time they got to the shore, Seungmin was panting, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but giggle.

“ok, now c’mon, get your shirt off, we are going to bodysurf! The waves are perfect!” Seungmin took one look at the sea, and totally disagreed with Hyunjin’s words. “you know how to bodysurf, right?”

The ocean was a deep blue, and the waves were large, crashing into the shore in dark whirlpools of sand, anyone who got caught in that moment would be sent into summersaults under the water, Seungmin gulped loudly.

“uh, yea sure Jinnie, I know how.” That was a bitter lie, and Seungmin’s throat felt dry as he lied, he hadn’t bodysurfed in years and even back when he was young he always fell off and ended up with his hair full of sand and coughing up salt water on shore, as Hyunjin glided gracefully up to him to make sure he was ok. “is it cold?”

“whatever you say.” The dancer shrugged, and walked into the water, fully immersing himself almost immediately, surprising Seungmin, who was walking step by step, as he assumed, the water was freezing cold, and he waited patiently to get used to it, but even when he did take his wet shirt off and threw it on to the beach, he still stayed freezing.

“ok, so I think there are some good ones in the distance-“ Hyunjin froze as he turned around from where he was looking into the distance, eyes trained on Seungmin’s stomach.

The motion made Seungmin blush and look away, he didn’t really have abs, but his stomach was toned, and he was pretty proud of it, though Hyunjin surely couldn’t be checking him out, not when he had that beautiful rack of abs on his own body.

“uhm, so you said there were waves coming?”

“oh, uh yes” this was a first, Hyunjin actually looked flustered, face red as he itched the back of his neck. “okay okay, let’s get ready, there’s a good one coming our way.”

Seungmin pretended to get ready, merely following Hyunjin’s pose, aiming his body towards shore, legs behind him ready to push off, and as the wave came closer, and Hyunjin started to kick, Seungmin followed his movements, closing his eyes as he did.

It took a second before Seungmin realised he wasn’t crashing into the shore, and that he was gliding on top of the wave next to Hyunjin, who was cheering for him.

“yes Seungmin! You’re doing it!” he grinned, and Seungmin felt a little spark of pride in his chest that Hyunjin was proud of him. “you’re basically a pro!”

The younger boy laughed in response, eyes captured by Hyunjin’s sparkling ones, he was so happy in this moment, and he pushed back the nagging that requested to resurface, telling him he would never be loved back the same way he loved his friend, and he kept smiling.

Apparently, Seungmin hadn’t even realised he was gravitating towards Hyunjin, not noticing the way Hyunjin’s eyes widened, and by the time the older began to warn him; “Seungmin, try not to get too close-“

Seungmin collided with Hyunjin’s body, just as the wave crashed down.

It was a mess of limbs crashing on limbs, Seungmin’s eyes burned with salt water, and his throat burned with the need for air as the two tumbled through the water and finally, finally, were pushed up onto the shore.

“owww.” Seungmin whined, heaving from the weight on his chest and the pain in his elbow.

Wait- there was a weight on his chest- what-

“jeez, you really came at me there.” Hyunjin groaned from on top of him, leaning up to cage Seungmin’s head with his arms, and Seungmin’s eyes widened. “are you okay?”

The youngers eyes widened as he looked at their position, their chests touching, Hyunjin was warm, stomachs pressed together, Hyunjin’s legs sotted between his own, their faces merely inches apart.

It felt like magic, Hyunjin’s breath fanned his mouth, his eyes gleamed up close, his beauty mark more prominent, Seungmin wanted to kiss the tip of his nose, the curve of his cheek, the sharp edge of his collarbone. It was as if time had frozen. It was just the two boys, gazing into each other’s eyes, Seungmin was sure his longing showed, longing for something he knew he couldn’t have.

Seungmin’s mouth moved faster than his words, he couldn’t keep it in any longer; “Hyunjin, I-“

“woah woah woah, when you guys said you were going swimming, I didn’t know you meant you were having sex on the beach.” Jeongin had walked over the hill and was standing with his arms crossed, eyebrow raised as he judged the two. “there are kids here, and I don’t mean me, though I also would like to not be exposed to that, thanks.”

“gee, thanks for ruining the moment.” Hyunjin grumbled, slowly climbing off Seungmin’s body, which stayed frozen in the sand for a moment, before he hopped up with a nervous chuckle and a flush painting his cheeks. “what do you want?”

“just checking on you.” The youngest hummed nonchalantly. “want to make sure you’re all good.”

Seungmin, still flustered, didn’t respond, but Hyunjin scoffed.

“please, Chan made you.”

“yea he did.” Jeongin confirmed with a smirk and an eyeroll. “as if I care about you guys, you seem perfectly fine dry humping on the beach by yourself, you’re both adults.”

This just made Seungmin blush more, and he spluttered. “we- we weren’t- it wasn’t-“

“and now look, you’ve broken Seungmin.” The dancer laughed, grabbing his friend by the hand. “come on, I need something to drink.”

Seungmin sighed.

“same.”

___________

The rest of the day went by faster than Seungmin would’ve liked. He didn’t drink much, just because he didn’t want to forget the day, the last time he would see Hyunjin for a few years, and he sat, watching the sunset, by himself on the beach, as his friends swam in the water.

The promise of a confession floated in the air, and yet it was past six, and there was no vision of confessing any time before Hyunjin left the next morning.

He received a sense of déjà vu as someone sat down next to him, as usual, he didn’t need to look up from where his eyes were set on the horizon to know it was Hyunjin who had sat down, so close their thighs were touching.

“can’t believe I have to leave all this tomorrow.” The elder sighed deeply, setting the beer in his hand down on the sand next to him. “I feel like this time has gone so fast, and I’ve just finally caught up with everyone.”

While Seungmin had known this the entire time, that Hyunjin would leave faster than expected, and that he wouldn’t see his friend for a long time again, the words from his mouth really set that idea into his mind, the realism of the fact that Hyunjin really wouldn’t come back for another five years at least. Seungmin knew his feelings would tug on his heart all that time if he didn’t confess.

“how much have you had to drink?” the younger asked, and Hyunjin looked mildly confused about the question, after just pouring his heart out about leaving.

“uh, this is my second beer.” Despite his obvious confusion, Hyunjin answered, taking a sip of his beer to show his point. “I didn’t really want to forget my last day here, and I wanted to spend some time with you, ya know, sober, I feel like we haven’t seen each other much.”

Seungmin sighed deeply, this was it, he couldn’t keep it in any longer, it would be wrong to Hyunjin, and wrong to himself, his anxiety had been eating at him for days now, and it was time that he finally told him. The two didn’t keep things from each other, it wasn’t right.

“well, if you’re sober, I think it’s time I told you that thing, uh, you know?” it was an awkward start, but a start none the less, and he had to start somewhere. “I just- it’s not ok of me to keep it from you.”

“I understand that.” Hyunjin reached out and grabbed Seungmin’s hand, intertwining their fingers where they sat on Seungmin’s thigh. “I think now is as good a time as any, I am leaving tomorrow.”

“I know.” For a moment, Seungmin just stayed quiet, eyes now focussed on their intertwined fingers, before finally finding his voice “I- Hyunjin, I don’t know how to put this…”

“it’s ok, you can do this.”

Seungmin sighed.

“when I see you, all I can think is how much I want to kiss you, your face, your chest, your godly abs-“ Hyunjin let out a laugh. “shut up you know they’re good. Anyways, I- well, I was in denial I guess, at the start, I didn’t want to think that I had feelings like this for my best friend, but then- every time you’d jokingly flirt with Changbin or wink at Jisung- I couldn’t help but feel jealous, which I know is wrong because it’s not like we’re dating, and I had no right to be jealous because you’re just my best friend, and we’ve been friends for so long, and I really didn’t want to ruin that. But I have to admit to it now, Hyunjin... you gotta know how much I love you, and not the way you love me.”

“you don’t kno-“

“let me finish.” Seungmin squeezed Hyunjin’s hand. “I know you don’t reciprocate my feelings, but I’m so- so in love with you- you’re amazing, and kind, and awesome and absolutely stunning and you kissed me at the party and I literally like died inside! I mean who wouldn’t be in love with you! I have been for fucking years, ever since we were kids I just…. Ok... I think I’m done; I just love you, ok?”

Seungmin finally met eyes with his friend, and while he expected disgust, he was only met with a small grin, and a laugh.

“if you let me talk.” Hyunjin moved closer to him, squeezing his hand now with both hands. “I was trying to say ‘you don’t know I don’t love you like that back’ “

Seungmin eyes widened. “wait- but you don’t... right?” his heart leaped, the smallest bit of hope clawing its way past the anxiety, and when Hyunjin’s breath ghosted his lips. Happiness took over.

“I don’t know, what do you think?

Seungmin leaned forward and connected their lips.

Kissing Hyunjin was just as he had imagined, only better. His lips were soft and plush, and he couldn’t help but crave more as he pressed closer, hands moving to Hyunjin’s neck, the older stroking his face softly.

They kissed until they had to pull away for air, and then Seungmin dived back in, pressing pecks to the elders neck, his collar, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, he was pressing kisses to Hyunjin’s shoulder when the elder slowly pushed him away, soft giggles leaving his lips.

“ok ok, calm down Minnie.” He smirked slightly, pressing a last, light kiss to Seungmin’s cheek. “we have time.”

“no, we don’t.” Seungmin hadn’t realised he was crying, not until Hyunjin was wiping the tears from his face with a small smile. “you’re leaving and- I won’t see you again.”

“oh, I didn’t tell you.” Hyunjin looked at his nails nonchalantly. “I got into SPAU as well, I’m starting next year, with you of course, I was thinking we could room together.”

The younger froze, surely, he hadn’t heard Hyunjin right, surely, the worry he had felt the past few weeks wasn’t for nothing-

“you asshole!” Seungmin tackled Hyunjin on to his back, hitting the elder’s chest teasingly, new, happy tears falling from his eyes as Hyunjin laughed. “I was so scared!”

“I’m sorry baby.” The pet name had Seungmin blushing and freezing, they were now in a similar position to earlier that day, roles reversed. “I promise I was going to tell you, but you know how long I was waiting for you to confess!”

“ok ok, were even.” Seungmin leaned forward again to capture Hyunjin’s lips, this time only for a moment, before pulling away. “I love you so much Hyunjin.”

“I love you too.” The older held his face with his hands, softly stroking the youngers cheek. “Kim Seungmin, will you be my boyfriend?”

“yes!” the answer wasn’t from Seungmin, and when the boys saw Jisung jumping up and down and clapping near them, they both wondered why they were friends with the boy, and they groaned. “what? You know it’s gonna be a yes!”

“I’m so sorry.” Minho piped up from beside his boyfriend, grabbing Jisung by the waist. “we’ll be going, have your moment, but be fast, Chan’s ready to go home, he’s getting grumpy.”

the boys left, and Hyunjin helped Seungmin to stand up, eyes hopeful... “so... before we were rudely interrupted...”

Seungmin grinned brightly, face flushed red, but no longer in embarrassment.

“I would love to be your boyfriend.”

Hyunjin leaned in one more time, this time holding Seungmin by the waist, and the younger had to reach up to hold Hyunjin’s face, but he managed, pressing his lips against Hyunjin’s again. It was a feeling the younger was sure he would never get used to, nor get bored of.

After a moment, they pulled away.

“ok, now let’s go before Chan gets angry.” Seungmin laughed, holding Hyunjin’s hand tightly, as though if he didn’t, he would lose the older boy. “come on, boyfriend.”

“I’m coming, boyfriend.”

_______

Seungmin groaned as he threw Hyunjin onto his bed. “jeez, you’re heavy.” He sighed, stretching his back.

The older boy had fallen asleep on the ride home, and Seungmin, being the amazing boyfriend he was, had carried him all the way inside, and graciously thrown him on to his bed.

“hey, I’m not that heavy.” Hyunjin replied, and Seungmin’s eyes widened, before he glared at his boyfriend. “what?? A hot guy was carrying me, was I supposed to stop pretending I was asleep?”

“yes!” the younger snapped. “now my back is gonna give out and I’m going to have to blame my stupid boyfriend.”

“hey, don’t call me stupid.” Hyunjin whined, opening his arms. “come cuddle with me and let me kiss your cheeks.”

Seungmin scoffed, but ultimately gave in, crawling into Hyunjin arms, laying his head on the older’s warm chest. “you sure you only had two beers?”

“yep.” Hyunjin wrapped his arms firmly around the younger, petting his hair. “I just want to be close to you before I have to leave, we won’t see each other for a while.”

“yea…” Seungmin sighed sadly, eyes pricking with tears, all this bottling up his feelings was finally over, but now his boyfriend would leave him, and he wouldn’t see him for what would feel like years. “I’m gonna miss you so much hyung..”

“I’m going to miss you too baby.” With his hands, Hyunjin lifted up Seungmin’s head, so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do without my little Seungminnie, I barely remember how I lived before.”

At this, Seungmin giggled, but warm tears streaked down his face, Hyunjin wiping them away with his thumb. “hey baby, don’t cry, we still have tonight, we can hang out, watch a movie and cuddle if you want?”

Seungmin sniffled but smiled. “that sounds nice.” He snuggled further into Hyunjin, before gagging slightly. “but you might want to shower first, you smell.”

“you’re no better!’ Hyunjin accused, eyes wide and pouting. “saltwater does that to you ya know.”

“oh, shut up, I’ll use my parents shower, you can use the one downstairs.”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. “wont your parents be asleep by now?” he questioned, eyebrows furrowed, and Seungmin mentally slapped himself, he had forgotten to tell Hyunjin that his parents weren’t home.

“they’re out tonight.” He admitted. “sorry, I forgot to tell you, it’s their anniversary so they are going to dinner and then a casino I think, won’t be home until around two or three.”

The older looked at the ticking clock on the wall, it red around ten thirty. “well then we have plenty of time to watch a movie, c’mon, lets shower.”

The younger smiled and nodded, immediately rushing of to his parent’s bathroom to wash some of the sand off of his body.

The younger showered quickly, he was too excited to watch a movie with Hyunjin, plus, he wanted first dibs. He was lucky enough that when he entered the living room, he could still hear the water going in the other bathroom, and so he immediately began to search through the drawer under the tv full of DVD’s.

He was choosing between Frozen 2 and Finding Nemo when he heard Hyunjin’s footsteps behind him.

“hey.” He didn’t turn to face the elder. “I was choosing between fro-oh.”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow in confusion at Seungmin’s pause, but could you blame him? Hyunjin was standing in low rise sweatpants, shirtless, hair still wet and towel around his shoulders, the view was enough to have Seungmin’s cheeks red.

When the older noticed the younger’s gaze, he smirked, drying his hair messily. “you alright there Minnie? You look a little red.”

Seungmin coughed and shook his head. “nope.” He answered plainly, face flushing deeper, he felt his ears heat up. “frozen 2 or nemo?”

“easy, frozen two.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes as though Seungmin was some kind of peasant. “it’s got killer songs, personal favourite is ‘into the alone’.”

“babe, it’s into the unknown.”

“but- Minho said-“

“Minho hyung says a lot of things.” Seungmin pressed play on the television and made his way over to the couch, sitting awkwardly on the other side of the couch, just in case Hyunjin wanted space.

“baby, what’re you doing, come over here.” Hyunjin spread his legs and pat the space between them, presumably for Seungmin to sit, making the younger blush. “don’t be shy, we were just cuddling.”

The younger decided to not mention that Hyunjin wasn’t shirtless when they cuddled before, instead choosing to just stand and move to sit in between Hyunjin’s legs, the older’s strong arms wrapping around his waist immediately, head resting on Seungmin’s shoulder.

It was hard to focus on the movie, as Hyunjin’s arms kept shifting, and Seungmin’s eyes were glued to them, his imagination going wild. Hyunjin could throw him down, lift him up, make him moan as loud as he wanted, they were home alone after all.

No, Seungmin shook his head, he shouldn’t think about things like that, not unless he wanted to pop a boner while watching frozen two. He bit his lip, but maybe Hyunjin would want to... do things with him...

He had never done anything like that before, but he had also never been as in love with anyone then how in love he was with Hyunjin, and his friend was leaving tomorrow, they won’t see each other for a long time. They are home alone, it could be romantic, he knew Hyunjin would treat him well.

He pondered for a moment, he was ready, he had been ready to have sex for months, but he just hadn’t found the right person. Hyunjin was his person. Did they really want to spend their last night as a coupled watching a movie?

Ok, that’s it, Seungmin decided.

He wanted to fuck Hyunjin.

Well, he hoped Hyunjin would want to fuck him- cuz he didn’t know if he would be confident enough to do the fucking, wait- what if Hyunjin was a bottom or wanted to be submissive?? Seungmin didn’t know if he could-

“what are you thinking so hard about sweetheart?” Hyunjin’s voice, right in his ear, didn’t help Seungmin, he shivered at the older’s breath on his face. “you seem stressed? Is it the movie?”

Seungmin wasn’t even paying attention to the movie.

“no, I’m just sad you’re leaving.” Technically, he wasn’t lying, so it was alright in his books. “don’t worry about it.”

“aww my baby cares.” Hyunjin giggled and held Seungmin closer, burying his face in the crook of Seungmin’s neck and pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. “I love you.”

“love you too.”

Now, how the fuck do you tell someone you want to have sex?

He didn’t want to outright ask, what if Hyunjin didn’t want to? Maybe, if he dropped hints, Hyunjin would get it and either go along with it, or push him away.

Good plan Seungmin!

He decided to start simply, he shifted back slightly to press against Hyunjin’s crotch, only slightly, as to not tip the elder off too much. For some reason, the idea of teasing Hyunjin was already making his cock stir in his pants, but he ignored it, opting to push back softly again.

Hyunjin breathed deeply. “something wrong babe? Bit restless? Want to change positions?”

The words made Seungmin blush, and cough. “n-no, I’m good, just getting comfortable.” He hoped he was a better liar than he felt like he was. “are you... comfortable?”

“yea I’m alright.” The dancer hummed, kissing Seungmin’s cheek, Seungmin was glad his hoodie covered the bulge in his pants. “just glad I can be close to you.”

The younger hummed softly in return, turning his head to kiss Hyunjin’s cheek where it settled on his shoulder.

He let another minute pass before he shifted again, this time wiggling his butt slightly, hoping to get his point across. Hyunjin merely held him slightly tighter, but showed no signs of arousal or discomfort, eyes glued to the movie.

One more wiggle of his hips backwards, and this time Hyunjin’s breath hitched. Leaning close to Seungmin’s ear again, and he shivered in excitement.

“would you rather lay down Minnie?” Seungmin tried not to show his disappointment. “you might be more comfortable?”

The younger smiled. ‘Sounds good, that would probably help, actually.” He smiled, and when Hyunjin laid down on the couch, arms open, he lied down in front of him, back pressed to Hyunjin’s front, and wiggled his hips again.

“sorry, just getting comfortable.”

Hyunjin merely smiled lovingly. One hand holding up his head the other resting on Seungmin’s hip, Seungmin smiled. He really was in love with Hyunjin.

“I love you Hyunjinnie.” Seungmin smiled, holding Hyunjin’s hand over his own. “thank you for loving me back. “I would be a fool not too.” The older boy pressed a small kiss to the shell of Seungmin’s ear, and then another on the side of his neck. “I love you more than you can imagine baby.”

Seungmin shivered at the older’s breath in his ear, and he laughed nervously, squeezing his legs together, cock now straining against his sweat shorts. He wiggled his hips back more this time, hoping to get his point across properly now. He was desperate, it was either go big or go home, if Hyunjin didn’t want to do anything he would stop him now.

But Hyunjin didn’t, his grip on Seungmin’s hip just tightened slightly, and Seungmin crossed his fingers in hope. Maybe, if Hyunjin hadn’t stopped him, that was a good thing?

“maybe it’d be more comfortable if we sat up again, you can sit on my lap this time, maybe you won’t squirm as much, sound good?”

The younger lifted an eyebrow in confusion, they had just lied down, and Hyunjin seemed comfortable, but he agreed none the less, standing up and waiting for Hyunjin to sit down as he was before.

The dancer pat his thigh. “come on, sit here.” Seungmin hummed, and turned to sit down on Hyunjin’s leg, but the elder stopped him with a hand on his leg.

“no no, other way, facing me please Minnie.” Seungmin’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to retort- “no arguments, sit.”

With a deep blush, Seungmin did as he was told, setting his legs each on one side of Hyunjin’s waist, straddling him, and Hyunjin’s hands resting on Seungmin’s waist.

“now, would you like to tell me exactly what you were trying to do?” Hyunjin’s eyes were dark, and it was then that Seungmin realised the elder may have known exactly what he was trying to do the entire time. “were you trying to rile me up?”

Seungmin didn’t reply, flustered and not meeting Hyunjin’s eyes. The older boy smiled and lifted his boyfriend’s his hoodie to show off his hard-on. Seungmin whined.

“sweetheart, you got to tell me what you want.”

The younger looked away. “I- well I was hoping we could- you know.. do stuff…” he fiddled with his fingers. “I haven’t had any experience with uhm... anything like that though...”

Hyunjin seemed to mull it over in his mind. “are you sure?” he finally asked, caressing Seungmin’s face softly. “it’s really important that you definitely want to do this, we only just got together... and we have a lot of time, you don’t have to feel pressured.”

Seungmin smiled at the older’s caring nature, and that he wanted to make sure the younger was ok, but he had already thought this over enough. he knew wat he wanted.

“I want this.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck. “now, please kiss me.”

That was all it took for Hyunjin to surge forward and capture the younger’s lips. It started out soft, sparks flowing between them as their mouths moved, but Seungmin was impatient, he pushed harder into the older boy, whining against his mouth.

“calm down baby.” Hyunjin moved to his neck, pressing kisses and sucking in spots, leaving small purple marks all over his neck and collarbones, not caring who would see them. “you’re already so hard, just from some teasing.” To prove his point, Hyunjin gently palmed over Seungmin’s dick, and the younger moaned loudly.

“Hyunjin please.” But Hyunjin didn’t listen, it was Seungmin’s first time, and he was going to take his time. He sucked harder, drawing out pants and whimpers from the younger, and leaving darker marks, ones that would be seen for weeks at least. He wanted Seungmin to be reminded of this every time he got undressed.

Maybe it would turn him on, maybe he would end up jerking off to Hyunjin’s marks on him. Maybe he would facetime Hyunjin, and the older could watch as his boyfriend came unravelled from just his words.

“let’s move to the bedroom.” His words came out raspy with arousal, he was straining in his sweatpants now as well, the pure image of Seungmin writhing on his lap got him hard embarrassingly fast. “I’m not letting you have your first time on an old couch that’s been here for like fifteen years.”

Seungmin didn’t mention how he didn’t particularly care at the moment, because Hyunjin knew him, and he wold most definitely regret having sex on his parent’s old couch for his first time, so he just smiled shyly.

Before he could agree, Hyunjin placed his hands under his ass and stood up, holding Seungmin in his arms. The obvious display of strength combined with the way his dick rubbed against Hyunjin’s bare stomach as he was lifted drew a small and embarrassing moan from the younger boy. Hyunjin smirked.

Thankfully, He didn’t comment on it, opting to carrying Seungmin into the younger’s room and dropping him unceremoniously onto the bed.

“you’re so beautiful, Seungmin.” The praise filled Seungmin with warmth as the blonde climbed to lean over the younger. “like, the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Seungmin blushed, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He loved the way Hyunjin spoke to him, but he was wrong.

Seungmin wouldn’t consider himself ugly, however, compared to Hyunjin, with his beautiful, perfect model body, and a face you would see on a screen in the movie theatre, Seungmin was boring.

“have you no seen yourself?” he asked with a shy smile. “you are literally the most beautiful person ever.”

“false.” The older laughed, pressing aa kiss to his cheek. “you are the most beautiful.”

“you have a beautiful face.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“a beautiful neck.” A kiss to his neck.

“a beautiful chest.” The elder pulled the younger’s shirt collar down to kiss his chest.

“most beautiful belly.” Now the dancer lifted Seungmin’s shirt completely off and kissed his stomach.

“beautiful hands.” Kiss to the back of his hand.

“a beautiful waist.” He pulled down the waistband of the youngers shorts and placed a kiss to his hip. The younger shivered at the touch, letting out a small gasp. The older continued down his body.

The younger squeezed his eyes shut as the dancer’s face hovered over his dick, waiting for the sensation- but Hyunjin merely kept moving to lift his shorts and press a kiss to his thigh.

“beautiful thighs.” He gently pushed Seungmin onto his side and pressed a kiss just above his ass, and pulling the shorts down to expose the majority of it. “the most amazing ass I’ve ever seen…”

Seungmin couldn’t help but blush and snort at the same time, flustered by the older boy’s words. It wasn’t true, he knew he was pretty flat, but for some reason he believed Hyunjin anyways, because he trusted him so very much.

“any requests baby?” the question surprised Seungmin, not having expected Hyunjin to ask him, more expecting the older to just kind of.. go for it? But he respected Hyunjin’s questions, he was glad the dancer wanted to make sure he was down to earth. “it’s okay if you don’t, I can just do what I think will feel bes-“

And there was something on Seungmin’s mind. Something that had haunted his wet dreams since he caught sight of Hyunjin at the airport.

“can I- uh..” the words left Seungmin’s mouth before his brain caught up with him, but with the way Hyunjin was staring at him made him think of one thing. “can I like- ride your thighs...?”

At this, it was Hyunjin’s eyes that widened, an expression of surprise passing his features for a second, before he smirked and chuckled.

“I had a feeling you liked my thighs.” His voice had gone down an octave, and the sultry tone had Seungmin drooling. “I saw you looking at them a few times, of course you can ride them, all pretty for me.”

The blonde climbed off of Seungmin and made his way to the head of the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard, legs spread only slightly, cocking his head towards Seungmin, an invitation which the younger immediately took, climbing over the boy and settling with one leg of either side of his thigh.

Seungmin didn’t entirely know what he was doing, but he had watched a lot of porn, and he hoped that was enough.

At this angle Seungmin could feel how thick Hyunjin’s thigh actually was through his pants, but it wasn’t enough, he wanted to feel Hyunjin’s bare thigh against his dick, so he whined and tugged at the waist band of his boyfriend’s pants.

“words, baby.” Hyunjin knew exactly what Seungmin wanted, but it was clear he wanted the satisfaction of the younger speaking his thoughts.

“can you please take off your sweatpants?” Seungmin was above begging, but he was still going to ask politely, especially when he was this frustrated with how long the older was taking, and he was desperate. “c’mon hyung...”

“ok ok.” The older slowly pulled his pants down and off, throwing them across the room.

Seungmin’s mouth watered, it made some part of him feel good to know that Hyunjin was just as hard as he was, but also nervous, the older was massive- well, from what Seungmin was guessing, he didn’t have much reference, he was quite a bit bigger than the brunette anyways. It was clear Hyunjin was as desperate as him, cock straining against his grey boxers, a patch of precum already on the fabric, it made Seungmin’s dick twitch, and he pulled his shorts down as well.

“baby, can you please strip your bottoms off fully for me?” the sweetness of the dancer’s words contrasted with the dirtiness of his intentions. “pleas? It’ll feel better for you.”

The younger looked away, he was shy of his body, especially... down there... but he nodded, because he trusted Hyunjin and wanted to make him happy. He pulled his boxers down slowly, dick slapping against his stomach, and Seungmin was suddenly glad he had shaved the day before when he caught Hyunjin’s eyes on it, wide and hungry.

“you’re so pretty.” Hyunjin pulled Seungmin to straddle his thigh, the bare skin against the younger’s balls made Seungmin choke a moan as Hyunjin pulled him close and kissed his forehead, hands on his waist. “my pretty boy, you want to do it yourself?”

Seungmin shook his head, he knew his thighs would become tired if he continued to grind on Hyunjin’s the way he so wished to. “can you help a little? Please?”

“of course, sweetie.”

The hands on Seungmin’s hips slowly guided him to grind down, and the moment Hyunjin’s skin brushed against his dick, Seungmin moaned obscenely, having had no relief all night and almost all week now was obviously getting to him.

The single motion had Seungmin grinding his crotch harder with a whine. He was so right, Hyunjin’s thighs were amazing, and they felt so good against his dick, there was no way he was lasting like this.

With Hyunjin still guiding him, Seungmin’s grinding became erratic, practically humping Hyunjin’s leg, hands pressing into the top of the older thigh as Seungmin dribbled precum all over his smooth-obviously shaved- skin.

“you’re ding so well.” The praise whispered directly in his ear made Seungmin moan again, and the sight was so beautiful to Hyunjin, the younger’s head tilted back, forehead dripping sweet as he chased his release on Hyunjin’s thigh. “such a pretty baby.”

“s-so good.” The ability to actually talk was becoming difficult on the brunette, his dick throbbed as it was pressed against Hyunjin’s thigh, a familiar knot forming in his stomach, he couldn’t stop himself.

One of Hyunjin’s hands tightened its grip on Seungmin’s waist, sure to leave bruises, while the other began trailing up under his shirt, caressing his side and stomach, the hot feeling making Seungmin gasp.

He stared at Hyunjin, his lip was caught between his teeth as he watched his boyfriend loose himself on his leg, his hair sticking to his forehead, it was much too hot that day, his eyes stuck on Seungmin’s cock as it rubbed against his thigh, making a huge mess of precum, he loved it.

Hyunjin looked as turned on as he was, It was the most amazing sight Seungmin had ever seen, that alone had the knot in his stomach tightening more, and he threw his head back again with a moan when Hyunjin pushed his body down into his leg more, the strength having more of an effect on him than he thought.

He was so close-

“i- I need to-“

“uh uh baby, don’t come yet, we haven’t at the fun part yet.” Hyunjin’s words stung, especially as he continued to allow the younger access to is thigh, which he was now humping with vigour, ears practically blocking out the older boy’s words. “baby-“

But then Hyunjin pinched his nipple under his shirt, and Seungmin was moaning so loud Jackson and Jinyoung probably heard him, as he shot ropes of come across Hyunjin’s leg and abdomen.

It took a moment for Seungmin come down from his high, gasping and panting before almost falling on top of his boyfriend, Hyunjin’s hands around his torso the only thing that stopped him.

“how was that sweetheart?” Hyunjin’s words were sweeter than Seungmin expected, especially since he directly ignored what Hyunjin had asked him to do. “are you with me?”  
  


It took a moment to muster up an answer.

“y-yea..” Seungmin, suddenly self-conscious, fiddled with his fingers in front of him. “I’m sorry for.. for coming without permission.”

He met the older’s eyes, but Hyunjin was just smiling at him like he was the most in love person in the world.

“I don’t care baby, you come whenever you want.” Seungmin wanted to argue, but Hyunjin placed a finger on his lips. “are you done? I still want to make this as best for you as I can.”

Seungmin closed his eyes and took a dep breath, he had just come, but he was still so full of want for Hyunjin, he wanted the older boy completely, he wanted to give this special thing to Hyunjin, and he definitely didn’t want to have to wait another few months for it.

“I can go again.” He replied in a small voice, playing with his fingers, face red. “I just- need a minute...”

“of course, my sweet boy.” Hyunjin pressed a soft kiss to the youngers forehead and slowly laid them down sideways, arms still wrapped around Seungmin’s torso, pulling the brunette into his chest. “we can wait as long as you need.”

The two simply laid like that for a moment, calming down, before Hyunjin hopped up to grab tissues from the bedside table, and beginning to wipe Seungmin and him clean.

Apparently as long as Seungmin needed was only about ten minutes, with Hyunjin wiping over his cock gently with the tissues, and the clear view of the older straining against his boxers, it was hard for the younger to not find himself slowly hardening.

Hyunjin noticed this, and let out a small chuckle, slowing down the process of cleaning the come off his dick, using the tissue to rub over the head and up the half-hard shaft, making Seungmin whimper.

It was definitely already clean, now Hyunjin was simply teasing.

“what’s wrong baby?” the blonde asked innocently, hand still palming over his boyfriend’s dick. “you got to tell me when you want something, I’m just trying to clean your pretty cock.”

“hnnng.” Seungmin’s head fell back, dick almost to full hardness from the attention Hyunjin had been giving it. “please hyung-“

“please what, Minnie?” Hyunjin’s voice was slightly sterner now, and it sent shivers up and down Seungmin’s spine, as the older let go of Seungmin’s dick, it slapping against his stomach, now fully hard. “tell me what it is you want baby, or else you don’t get anything.”

“hyunggg…” Seungmin whined, curling in on himself, not wanting to admit what he wanted, though he wasn’t sure why he didn’t tell Hyunjin, the older would just do it for him. “m’ embarrassed.”

At this, Hyunjin landed a small smack to his ass, only soft, as if testing the waters, and Seungmin couldn’t help whimper at the delicious pain going right to his dick.

“Kim Seungmin.” Hyunjin had a raised an eyebrow, glaring at the younger. “answer me properly, what do you want?”

It was better to just give in, Seungmin knew that, and even though he felt he wanted to fight, he decided not to push Hyunjin to much, maybe next time he would let the elder properly put in into his place, but not today, not his first time.

“please fuck me.”

Hyunjin’s face broke into a smile. “of course, anything for you my prince,” he left one more kiss on Seungmin’s forehead and stood up. “now where are your lube and condoms?”

Seungmin blushed. “lube is in my bedside table drawer and – I don’t have condoms…”

He was expecting Hyunjin to frown, but instead he just grinned, opening his bedside table and taking out the small bottle of lube. “well I got tested a few weeks ago, and I have had sex since, and since you’re a virgin we should be fine.” His smile dropped momentarily. “unless you’re not okay with taking me raw-“

“I am.” Seungmin had watched enough porn and done enough research to know taking someone raw felt much better, and he was okay with the clean-up he knew it would take- it was a small price to pay. “I want to feel you..”

“shit.” Hyunjin climbed between Seungmin’s legs, using his hand to spread them. “that’s so hot Seungmin, I promise I’ll make this feel good for you.”

The younger smiled softly to himself, he really was so lucky to have someone who loved him just as much as he loved Hyunjin.

“I love you.” He spoke his thoughts out loud, and he blushed a little when Hyunjin smiled lovingly back at him.

“I love you too Minnie.” He whispered, spreading his legs further, Seungmin felt incredibly exposed. “have you ever fingered yourself?”

“aish! Blunt much!’ the younger laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his beck, before he saw Hyunjin’s raised eyebrow and promptly shut up. “uh- yea a few times…”

More like every time he is home alone, but ok.

“ok good.” Hyunjin squirted some lube onto his hand and rubbed them together to warm it up. “this won’t hurt as much then, or it shouldn’t, anyways. “

The older put a hand on each of his cheeks and slowly spread them apart, eyes lighting up embarrassingly as he took in the sight of his boyfriend’s puckered hole. Seungmin shied away, trying to close his legs instinctively, but Hyunjin held them apart.

“so pretty.” Hyunjin ran a slick thumb over the skin, and Seungmin keened, pushing his ass back on Hyunjin’s hand, the elder pulling back abruptly. “new plan.” He spoke with a hoarse voice, spreading the lube over Seungmin’s dick instead of his hole, and leaning down.

The reality of what Hyunjin was doing took Seungmin a moment to get in his mind, by the time he even registered Hyunjin’s lips on his hole, he was pressing a slow kiss to the warm skin. He tasted like salt water.

The younger let out a moan as Hyunjin sucked softly, teeth softly nipping at the sensitive skin around his hole, Seungmin had no idea how nice this would feel, he had never done anything like this- he’d jerked off, he’d humped pillows, he even had a dildo under his bed, but this was a new and welcomed feeling.

“hyung-“ the brunette’s voice quivered as Hyunjin licked a trail from his bals to the top of his crack, just to tease. “please- please do something-“

That was all it took for Hyunjin’s tongue to breech his tight ring of muscles, and Seungmin’s head was thrown back into the pillows behind him, moaning loudly, it was so good, his boyfriend’s warm tongue rubbing against his walls- just short enough that it didn’t touch his prostate, the slight itch for that little bit more pleasure.

“oh, my fuck.” The language had Hyunjin laughing against him, and the vibrations had the younger’s cock twitching against his stomach, precome beading at his tip and dripping down his shaft. “fuck hyung that’s so good-“

He ground down against Hyunjin’s tongue, thighs trying to hold his head, but Hyunjin held them in place, pushing his tongue further in the boy and then pulling it out and pushing in again, thrusting his tongue in and out of Seungmin’s hole at a fast pace.

The younger’s dick was now painfully hard against his stomach, and he was having a hard time not begging Hyunjin to touch it, or reaching out to grab it himself.

“Jinnie!” at his name, Hyunjin finally pulled away, smirking when he noticed Seungmin’s frazzled state.

“aww, pretty baby is all desperate to be fucked.” he cooed, wrapping his hand around Seungmin’s dick and stroking a few times, the younger fisting the sheets next to him. “all you had to do was say something baby, I do love eating you out though, next time I think I’ll just spend hours doing it and watching you get all wound up, but today is special.”

“thank you.” Seungmin huffed, sighing in relief. “please finger me now-“

Seungmin didn’t need to say anything else, as Hyunjin was already using the lube he had left on Seungmin’s dick to prod one finger into his hole, and the younger whimpered in pleasure and pain.

The first finger slipped in easily, Hyunjin’s tongue having warmed him up for the entry of it, and the older began thrusting his finger in and out of his hole, watching the younger squirm.

And then it brushed his prostate, and Seungmin practically screamed. It had been so long since he had fingered himself, and Hyunjin’s fingers were longer than his own, brushing him in just the right way.

“you like that baby?” the teasing lilt was clear in Hyunjin’s voice, and Seungmin was too far gone to play coy, nodding his head rapidly. “like a desperate little puppy.”

the younger groaned. “please- please another-“

The second finger was harder than the first, the overuse of lube making it better, but it still stung as Hyunjin pressed a second finger in, immediately scissoring his fingers against the brunette’s prostate. Seungmin moaned and made the mistake of locking eyes with his boyfriend, whose eyes were dark with lust, lip caught between his teeth, staring down at the sight of his fingers lewdly moving in out and of his hole, the only sound in the room the squelching of the lube and the hard breathing from the two boys.

Hyunjin was three fingers in when Seungmin felt the coil in his stomach tighten again, close to coming untouched with the way the older’s fingers moved inside of him, but he didn’t want to come like this.

“I’m gonna come- please.” Seungmin mentally cursed himself for begging so much, Hyunjin would definitely tease him later. “please just fuck me Jinnie.”

Hyunjin looked into his eyes, and despite his face being red and his cock straining against his boxers now in desperation, he still asked; “are you sure you’re ready honey?” It made Seungmin want to cry, he reached out his hand and tucked a stray piece of Hyunjin’s hair behind his ear, he felt so very loved, even during this very lust filled scene, Hyunjin treated him so well.

“I love you Jinnie.” He whispered, and Hyunjin pressed their foreheads together, fingers still inside his boyfriend. “I promise I’m ready, please do it.”

Hyunjin nodded, a loving smile on his face that morphed into a sigh of relief as he peeled off his boxers, relief flooding through painfully hard dick.

Seungmin had to blink a few times to fully process what he was seeing. Hyunjin had big dick energy sure, but the sight of him, big and flushed, pubes shaved down, it made Seungmin drool. The older was, as he knew from earlier, larger than himself, definitely larger than average, and for a split second Seungmin was worried he wouldn’t be able to fit it inside of him.

“it’ll be okay.” Hyunjin spoke calmly, as if he could read the younger’s mind, or maybe Seungmin was just being exceedingly obvious. “are you ready?”

The younger breathed in deeply. “yea.”

It stung badly as Hyunjin pushed in, and Seungmin couldn’t help but whimper at the stretch, Hyunjin was bigger than his dildo, and the pain was worse than he expected.

“s-slower please.” He gasped out, gripping the bedsheets in his hands tightly, and praying for the moment it started to feel good. Hyunjin got the message, still pushing in, but slower, and he reached his hand out, taking one of his boyfriends’ in his own.

“it’s okay baby.” He pressed a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek. “it’ll feel good soon.”

Seungmin was so focused on the stretch he didn’t even notice when it had reached the hilt until Hyunjin stopped moving, giving him time to relax before actually fucking him.

Seungmin was so grateful for that, sighing as the pain slowly faded away, he could see the want on Hyunjin’s face, he could feel how his dick pulsed inside him, so desperate to get himself off, and yet holding out because he knew it hurt Seungmin. Seungmin felt loved, so, so loved, and he couldn’t help the tears springing to his eyes at the realisation the surrealism that Hyunjin loved him just as much as he loved the older.

The man in questions eyes widened when he noticed a tear stream down Seungmin’s face, immediately wiping it away softly with his free hand.

“oh no sweetie, is it really that bad?” his voice was thick with sympathy, and why was Seungmin so emotional?? “I can pull out if you like, I don’t usually bottom but we can always try that? Or I can just jerk you off and-“

“no no it’s not that.” While the pain was still there, it was slowly dumbing down to just a slight ache. “I just really love you.”

While the older looked slightly confused, he smiled anyways. “I love you too.” He whispered, pecking Seungmin’s lips softly.

“ok, you can move.”

Hyunjin groaned loudly, as if Seungmin had given him permission to breath, pulling out almost all the way before slowly pushing back in, as to not go to roughly. “fuucck.”

The younger moaned as well, his boyfriends big dick brushed against his prostate as he began to thrust in and out of him, keeping a slow pace, the slide was amazing, Seungmin’s whole body shook with pleasure.

Hyunjin was warm, so, so warm, unlike his silicone dildo, and the way he could feel Hyunjin twitch inside of him was something from his imagination, but better than he could ever imagine, only, it wasn’t enough, he needed more, he craved more.

“you can go faster.” He managed, biting his lip to stifle the noise. Hyunjin immediately reacted, speeding up his thrusts, skin slapping on skin, practically bouncing of the walls.

“a-ah!” the younger let out, and he moved his hands to Hyunjin’s back, trying hard not to scream in pleasure. He was so glad he had.

Hyunjin wasn’t faring any better, he was groaning with each thrust, holding on to his boyfriend’s hips so hard Seungmin was sure it would leave bruises. He hoped it would as well, a reminder for when Hyunjin left.

His eyes fogged up, and Hyunjin immediately stopped his movements, drawing a whine from the younger.

“too hard?” the concern in Hyunjin’s eyes made him want to sob, but he just shook his head.

“don’t stop.” Hyunjin seemed hesitant, but he did as his boyfriend requested, and that alone had Seungmin smiling.

Of course the smile was promptly wiped off his face when Hyunjin rammed directly into his prostate, and he bit his lip so hard it bled, trying not to scream.

“baby, stop.” Hyunjin’s voice was dark, and croaky, as he continued to thrust. “let me hear your beautiful sounds.”

Seungmin complied, letting go, and his noises came quickly, he had no idea he would be so loud in bed, and neither did Hyunjin, who raised his eyebrow as Seungmin let out loud moans every time his dick pressed inside of him. It was just so amazing, it wasn’t his fault.

The coil in his stomach tightened again, with every thrust he was being brought closer to climax, and Hyunjin hadn’t even touched his dick yet! He scratched his hands down Hyunjin’s back, and he knew he was leaving scratch marks, but he couldn’t care less, and by the look on Hyunjin’s face, he could tell the older was too emerged in pleasure to care.

“fuck baby, you look so good like this.” Seungmin wasn’t sure where Hyunjin’s dirty talk had come from, but he wasn’t complaining, the words making him shiver in pleasure- he was so- so close. “so good, spread out for just my cock.”

Seungmin was so close, he desperately wanted to grab his dick and jerk himself off, but Hyunjin’s harsh stare told him otherwise.

“p-please touch me.” He moaned, practically vibrating under the older boy, spine racked with pleasure. “please I’m so close.”

“I want you to come from just my cock.” The words alone had Seungmin closer, and Hyunjin noticed with a smirk. “so desperate for me, my perfect Minnie, I love you so much.”

All Seungmin could do was moan. “I love you too.” before squeezing his eyes shut, his dick was red and angry, so desperate to release, he needed it so, so bad.

“now c’mon.” Hyunjin’s voice was strained, he could tell the older was close too, he didn’t know if he could last until the older came. “come baby, come for me.”

And that was it, as the words slipped from Hyunjin’s lips, Seungmin’s cock was twitching and spilling white all over his and Hyunjin’s stomach, moaning loudly as his vision went white, barely registering the sound of Hyunjin grunting and them warmth filling him up.

When he finally opened his eyes, Hyunjin was dragging a towel down his torso, a small, sleepy smile on his face as he concentrated on cleaning off every last bit of liquid from his boyfriend, wiping down his thighs and around his butt cheeks with precision, the feeling lulling Seungmin to sleep, eyes full of love.

“oh baby, you’re awake.” Hyunjin perked up when he noticed, placing the soiled towel on his bedside table and crawling to leave a soft kiss on Seungmin’s head, it was then the younger noticed Hyunjin had on sweatpants, and he wondered how long he was out for. “you blanked out for a few minutes there.”

Well that answered his question, why was Hyunjin so good at reading his mind?

“thank you.” Seungmin’s voice was softer than he thought it would be, but he couldn’t be bothered to care, he was so overwhelmingly tired. “that was, really nice”

Hyunjin burst out laughing, stroking his boyfriends face softly. “I must agree.” Hyunjin sent the younger a wink. “I’m going to clean the sheets, I’ll grab you a pair of shorts okay?”

Seungmin just hummed, watching as Hyunjin left to his room to grab some shorts, rather than just using Seungmin’s own. It was strangely domestic, and Seungmin smiled, he always imagined the aftermath would be awkward, but Hyunjin and Seungmin were still just Hyunjin and Seungmin,, loving each other and being cuddly and sweet, no awkwardness in the air, and Seungmin knew he was really just so overwhelmingly whipped for this man.

The same man who strutted into Seungmin’s room like he owned the place, standing sexily against the doorframe, after sex glow painting his body, but his hair was a mess, and his face was tired and happy, and Seungmin could really see him marrying Hyunjin one day.

“here’s your shorts princess.” Hyunjin walked up to Seungmin and before the younger could argue, he lifted his bum and pulled the shorts up his leg, covering the hickies on his leg. “let’s move to my room where there’s a clean bed, I’ll put these sheets in the wash.”

The younger nodded, climbing off the bed, only to regret it the moment he stepped foot on the ground and his knees buckled, back aching. “fuck.”

Luckily, Hyunjin was there to catch him, and he picked him up bridal style with a laugh. “my cute Minnie.” He smiled brightly, carrying him into his own room and setting him on the bed. “so cute, all wobbly.”

Seungmin whined and climbed under the blankets, pulling them up to his chin. “not my fault you got a big dick.” He grumbled, missing the way Hyunjin smiled, before going to put the sheets away as he shut his eyes.

The next time he opened them it was Hyunjin shaking his shoulders lightly, and Seungmin opened his eyes groggily with a groan, he just wanted to sleeeep.

“sorry, I know my baby is grumpy, but you gotta have some water.” The older held out a glass, and reluctantly, Seungmin sat up and snatched the cup, draining it in a few large swigs. “wow, thirsty much.”

Seungmin blushed. “shut up.” He placed the glass back on the bedside table as Hyunjin slid in next to him, immediately wrapping his arms around the younger and pulling him into his chest.

It was silent for a moment.

“thank you.” Hyunjin finally said, just as Seungmin was beginning to drift off. “for giving that to me, it meant a lot.”

“thank you for being so gentle with me.” The younger countered, pulling away to look Hyunjin in the eyes in the semi dark room-the light from the Livingroom shining through the half open door. “it’s something I’ve imagined sine you left.”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, and Seungmin knew he had fucked up. “that long huh?”

“oh god shut up.” The younger slapped his boyfriend on the chest, before promptly burying his face in the crook of Hyunjin neck.

Hyunjin merely chuckled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s head once again, before they both slipped into sleep.

________

“Minnie baby, don’t cry.” Hyunjin’s voice was soothing, but it just made the tears fall more, and for an airport, which is usually full of crying people, there were a lot of judging stares his way. “we will see each other soon.”

Seungmin looked at his boyfriend with sadness in his eyes. “yea, like four months.” he sniffled, and he could see the tears welling in Hyunjin’s eyes. “I’m such an idiot for taking so long to tell you how I felt, we could’ve had more time-“

“there’s no point dwelling on the past.” The older’s words were wise, and Seungmin pulled him close, arms around his neck. “the months will go fast, and then we get our own little apartment together, and it’ll be so nice!”

This just made the younger sniffle more. He clinged tighter to Hyunjin. It felt like he was loosing him again, inside Seungmin knew the months would go quickly, but he felt so much déjà vu from when his friend left him the first time, and now he was losing his love, what if Hyunjin found someone else?

“I will wait every day until I see you again” There’s that reading mind thing again. Hyunjin pulled back and pressed a kiss to his shorter boyfriend’s lips, Seungmin savouring the taste of Hyunjin’s lips, mint- Hyunjin, so much Hyunjin-

_Flight 52 for New York, boarding at gate 3._

Hyunjin pulled away with a sad smile. “that’s me.”

Seungmin held the older’s hand tightly, just staring into Hyunjin’s eyes for a moment. Tears falling down his cheeks in soft droplets.

“I love you so much.” Seungmin’s voice was broken.

“I love you too.” Hyunjin’s pulled away gently, throwing open last smile to his boyfriend before turning around and walking to the gate, Seungmin turning and walking the the way, into his mom’s arms, who was waiting for him.

“it’s okay sweetheart.” She cooed softly. “he will miss you every day, I know it.”

Seungmin turned again and watched as Hyunjin’s silhouette disappeared up the escalator, and he wiped the last of his tears away.

“and I will miss him.”

“I know.”

As the two walked back to the car, Seungmin couldn’t help be a little happy, he finally found love, in his best friend of all people, and in a few months he and his friends would all be going to university, as close as ever, and there would be ups and downs, but Seungmin was sure that he would be perfectly happy.

“now.” Seungmin’s mom’s face became more serious, an eyebrow raised as soon as they got in the car. “would you like to tell my why your sheets were in the wash this morning? Or why you were asleep in Hyunjin’s bed and not your own?”

Seungmin went red.

“I’m good.”


End file.
